


Gorszy dzień

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Beta Peter Hale, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter, Hurt Peter Hale, M/M, Non-Human Stiles, POV Peter, POV Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Alpha Pack, bardziej angst, początek trzeciego sezonu
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Każdemu z nas zdarza się mieć gorszy dzień...Stiles nie jest wyjątkiem i czasami ma dosyć wszystkiego.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do pewnego stopnia akcja jest osadzona w trzecim sezonie, ale wprowadziłam masę zmian.  
> Musiałam napisać jakiegoś dłuższego Stetera.

*******

Stiles wie, że każdy czasami może mieć dosyć, i że jemu także wolno się załamać. Po prostu jednego dnia czujesz, że wstanie z łóżka to dla ciebie wyzwanie, kiedy każda najdrobniejsza czynność wymaga niesamowitych pokładów siły i samozaparcia. Trzeba zmusić swoje ręce do założenia swetra, a nogi do powolnego kroku. Później tępo wpatrując się w beżową ścianę pustego domu, mechanicznie zaparzasz sobie kubek ulubionej kawy, która tego dnia wydaje się być wyjątkowo gorzka, ale to może przez to, że z odrętwienia zapomniałeś wsypać cukier. Kolejne godziny mijają monotonne - na walczeniu ze swoim umysłem i falami napływających wspomnień oraz uczuć magazynowanych z tyłu głowy.

Stiles jest tego wszystkiego świadomy, a mimo to ma do siebie pretensje o to, że jego też to dopadło. Ten letarg i uczucie dziwnej słabości. Chciałby być taki jak każdego dnia: z dużą ilością energii, gadatliwy i wspierający wszystkich dookoła. Problem w tym, że nie może… coś go blokuje i trzyma w pokoju. Łóżko kusi do tego, aby zwinąć się w kłębek pod kołdrą i udawać, że nie istnieje… wpaść w histerię i wypłakać wszystkie te łzy, które zgromadziły się w nim przez lata. Stilinski wzrusza ramionami i ten raz odpuszcza, bo to przecież nie tak, że jest im do czegokolwiek niezbędny.

Pierwsze słone krople wypływają powoli i z początku chłopak nawet ich nie zauważa. Nie ma pojęcia ile tak siedzi, oparty o poduszki z nogami ciasno oplecionymi rękami. Sygnał telefonu brzmi na zbyt głośny i radosny jak dla jego nastroju. Wzdryga się lekko, ale szybko go podnosi i odbiera.

\- Halo? - Głos ma lekko zachrypły i dziwnie drżący. Stara się dyskretnie odchrząknąć.

\- Dzwonili do mnie ze szkoły. - Odzywa się jego ojciec. - Ale słyszę, że coś inaczej cię słychać…

\- Tak, chyba mnie coś złapało, przepraszam. - mówi cicho.

\- Nie musisz… to zrozumiałe. Potrzebujesz mnie? - Stiles bardzo chce powiedzieć, że tak: chce żeby ten raz, do cholery, wrócił wcześniej do domu, bo on czuje się dziwnie i chciałby tylko mieć tę świadomość, że nie jest sam. Jednak w tle słyszy głos zastępcy ojca, mówiący coś o nowym, ważnym tropie. Dlatego bierze dwa głębokie oddechy, zanim odzywa się, upewniając się, że będzie brzmiał na pewnego tego, co mówi.

\- Nie, dam sobie radę… to pewnie tylko wirus. Nic mi nie będzie. Łyknę jakieś proszki i położę się spać. - Nie lubi okłamywać staruszka, ale co właściwie innego miałby mu powiedzieć?

\- Dobrze… prawdopodobnie wrócę dopiero jutro. Znaleźliśmy coś nietypowego. - Ojciec brzmi na lekko zestresowanego, albo może nawet na wystraszonego, ale Stiles tego dnia nie ma siły na interwencje i grzebanie się w policyjnych aktach.

\- W porządku… Wiesz tato, czuję się nieszczególnie, chciałbym już…

\- Tak, tak. Do jutra! - woła jeszcze szeryf, zanim przerywany sygnał oznajmia zakończenie połączenia. Nastolatek odkłada urządzenie na biurko i przez chwilę przygląda się swojemu laptopowi… może by tak obejrzeć jakiś serial i zająć czymś myśli?

\- Nie mam siły… - wzdycha i szura nogami w drodze do kuchni, po czym wrzuca brudne kubki do zlewu i sięga po czysty. Kolejna herbata. Sączy gorący płyn przy stole, zastanawiając się, co konkretnie przesądziło jego dzisiejszym nastroju. Nie potrafi pojąć, że to zupełnie normalne czasami mieć dosyć wszystkiego. Jeden dzień, podczas którego problemy wydają się być rozmiarów Statuy Wolności. W sumie to może natłok i dynamiczność nietypowych zdarzeń lekko go wykoleiły. Ciężko jest wrócić na odpowiedni tor, kiedy się już z niego wypadnie.

 

Wspomnienia napływają do niego z każdego zakamarku domu. Ma wrażenie, że kiedy się odwróci, zobaczy mamę pochyloną nad kuchenką lub stającą na palcach i próbującą dostać coś z najwyższej półki. Zaciska powieki i zmusza się do odcięcia od tych obrazów. Może są przyjemne, ale powrót do rzeczywistości zawsze jest później bolesny. Wspina się z powrotem do swojego pokoju i zatrzaskuje drzwi. Po kilku minutach cisza zaczyna dzwonić mu w uszach i robi się nie do wytrzymania. Dlatego włącza radio, ustawiając swoją ulubioną stację. Jednak to nie wystarcza, bo dźwięk nie jest w stanie zapełnić tego poczucia samotności i beznadziei, promieniującego z każdego zakątka tego pokoju.

\- Kurwa… - wzdycha Stiles. - Przecież to nie tak, że to nowość… dlaczego to tak we mnie dzisiaj walnęło? - Zastawia się, bo prawda jest taka, że już jakiś czas czuje zmieniającą się dynamikę w ich grupie. To, jak jest spychany na dalszy plan, bo jest tylko człowiekiem. Scott zaczyna bardziej polegać na Lahey'u. Stilinski czasami żałuje, że wtedy wyciągnął McCalla na poszukiwania ciała. Gdyby nie jego upór, wszystko byłoby po staremu. Teraz też nikt jakoś specjalnie nie darzy go sympatią - Lydia nadal nie wie o jego istnieniu, a stado razem z Derekiem na czele ma go za nieprzydatny dodatek do Scotta. Nawet nie potrzebuje jakiś super mocy, żeby to wiedzieć… Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest jednak to, że traci najlepszego przyjaciela, ale w sumie im bliżej Scott jest z Watahą, tym jest bezpieczniejszy. W świecie, w którym rodzina jego dziewczyny to psychopatyczni łowcy, a zmutowane jaszczurki pomykają sobie na wolności, nie wolno lekceważyć siły, jaka drzemie w Sworze. Dlatego Stiles siedzi cicho i się nie skarży, kiedy McCall odwołuje kolejne spotkania czy odsuwa go od najnowszych wydarzeń. Coraz rzadziej odbiera telefony od Stilinskiego i czasami szatyn zastanawia się, kiedy nadejdzie moment, w którym całkowicie urwie się ich kontakt, a on zostanie sam. Jedyną osobą, która myśli, że jest coś wart, jest Peter… nawet, jeśli Stiles odgania od siebie te myśli jak tylko może. To jednak fakty są niepodważalne. Samo to, że Hale zaproponował mu ugryzienie, o czymś świadczy. Co prawda, nastolatek się nie zgodził, Jednak teraz, gdy czuje się tak samotny, nie jest już taki pewny, że pojął słuszną decyzję, bo o ile nie kręci go wycie do księżyca i mordowanie ludzi, to jednak zawsze był mocno zafascynowany więziami pomiędzy członkami stada.

\- Źle ze mną. - jęczy, bo rozważanie wilkołactwa jako sposobu na zapełnienia emocjonalnej pustki to czysta desperacja, a on nie lubi w ten sposób myśleć o sobie. Chciałby być tak niezależny, jak tylko można. Zastanawia się, czy skorzystanie z zapasu Whisky ojca będzie czymś bardzo złym? Wie, że alkohol to nie jest rozwiązane problemów, ale chwilowo nie widzi nic innego, co przyniosłoby mu chociaż chwilę ulgi. Zagląda niepewnie do sypialni szeryfa i na chwilę jego spojrzenie zawiesza się na starych fotografiach, tych, na których byli jeszcze we trójkę. Coś szarpie go boleśnie za serce i wyrywa mu się krótki szloch. Potrząsa głową i zmusza się do oderwania wzroku i przeniesienia go na komodę. Tam znajduje się cel jego wyprawy. Odkrył to rok temu podczas sprzątania… i nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, bo krótko po śmierci żony John miał trochę problemów z nadużywaniem. Jednak potrafił się opamiętać, kiedy Mellisa zasugerowała mu, że jak tak dalej pójdzie to opieka odbierze mu syna. Najgorsze było to, że Stiles słyszał każde słowo z ich rozmowy… Nawet to, że ojciec zastanawiał się czy tak _nie byłoby lepiej_ , bo tak bardzo przypomina Claudię - wtedy jedyny raz był świadkiem tego, jak matka Scotta traci panowanie, spoliczkowała jego ojca i to chyba otrzeźwiło go do końca. Jednak on nigdy nie zapomniał tego, co podsłuchał.

Wygrzebuje spod stosu gazet nienaruszoną butelkę i chwilę waży ją w ręce. Poddaje się z westchnięciem, po czym schodzi jeszcze po jakąś szklankę i wraca do pokoju. Zarzuca na plecy polarowy koc i siada po turecku na materacu. Niepewnie otwiera butelkę i nalewa sobie odrobinę, bierze krótki wdech i upija trochę alkoholu. Czuje jak szczypie go w język, a potem gardło, i rozchodzi się dziwnie przyjemnym ciepłem po jego ciele. Z odtwarzacza nadal słychać cichą muzykę i przez chwilę jego umysł zajmuje się znalezieniem tytułu do granej właśnie piosenki. _„Whataya Want from Me”_ Adam Lambert. Śmieje się gorzko, bo jego problem polega właśnie na tym, _że od niego nikt nic nie chce_ , a on lubi czuć się potrzebny. To do tej pory dawało mu jakiś cel, wszystko to, co trzeba było wiedzieć, znaleźć lub zrobić. Teraz czuje się całkowicie zbędny dla świata i nie jest to przyjemne uczucie. Opróżnia do dna szkło i nalewa sobie tym razem prawie do pełna. Kilka sekund przygląda się bursztynowej cieczy. Pozwala rzeczywistości i wszystkim odkładanym na potem zmartwieniom wypełznąć na powierzchnie. Nie ma pojęcia ile tak siedzi, pochłaniając cierpki trunek, ale musiało minąć trochę czasu, bo za oknem robi się powoli ciemno, a księżyc pokazuje się na niebie. Pełnia, bo jakżeby, kurwa, inaczej?!

 

Przeciera zaczerwienione oczy i stwierdza, że nie ma siły już na nic… nawet na płacz. Chciałby móc się komuś wyżalić, albo po prostu posiedzieć z kimś w ciszy. Nic wielkiego jak mogłoby się wydawać, ale jednak sama czyjaś obecność mogłaby mu pomóc. Robi się chłodno, więc ciaśniej otula się kocem, a stopy wsuwa pod kołdrę. Zmienia pozycję tak, by plecami opierać się o zagłówek łóżka i prostuje nogi, czując jak tak zwane mrówki biegają mu wzdłuż całej długości kończyn. Krzywi się lekko na to uczucie, a kiedy wychyla się, by zaświecić lampkę przy łóżku, kręci mu się w głowie. Spogląda na butelkę i widzi, że wypił prawie połowę…

\- Cóż nic dziwnego, że mam samoloty. - mamrocze pod nosem. - Gdyby to chociaż pomogło, to byłoby super, ale nie… Prawdopodobnie będę mieć tylko kaca. - Zastanawia się, co porabia reszta, a głównie myśli o Scottcie. Byłby naprawdę szczęśliwy, gdyby przyjaciel chociaż zadzwonił i zapytał, dlaczego nie było go w szkole, ale czego on wymaga? Pomiędzy poskramianiem wpływu pełni, a wgapianiem się w Allison, to McCall raczej nie znalazł chwili na to, żeby zorientować się, że Stiles jest nieobecny.

Nieświadomie podnosi telefon z poduszki i kilkakrotnie obraca go w dłoni, zanim decyduje się na odblokowanie go. Przez chwilę gapi się na zdjęcie Lydii, które ma na tapecie. Czuje się trochę jak zboczeniec, bo ona nie jest zainteresowana i dała mu to do zrozumienia wystarczającą ilość razy, żeby to do niego dotarło. Bez chwili zastanowienia usuwa wszystkie fotki Martin, jakie tylko znajdują się na jego karcie pamięci. Teraz po wpisaniu kodu blokady - który również zmienił - wita go standardowe niebieskie tło. Nie wie, dlaczego ten kolor, ale wywołuje on u niego jakiś spokój i dlatego stwierdza, że to najlepsza opcja. Zrównoważenie psychiczne jest niezbędne, żeby jakoś funkcjonować w społeczeństwie, a przebywanie z włochatymi przyjaciółmi i kilkakrotne bliskie spotkanie ze śmiercią odrobinę zachwiało jego umysłem.

Jeszcze przez chwilę rozmyśla o Lydii, zastanawiając się co jest w niej takiego, że zatrzymała na sobie jego uwagę na tak dług czas? Fakt, jest ładna, a umysł ma jak żyleta, tylko szkoda, że na co dzień udaje pustą idiotkę… Kupowanie dla niej biżuterii, której nigdy nie miała dostać, było jeszcze dziwniejsze… teraz żałuje, że nie wydał tych pieniędzy na naprawę samochodu albo komiksy, czy chociażby dobre jedzenie. Nie chce wyrzucać tych rzeczy do śmieci, bo to byłoby marnotrawstwo, co prawda nie były jakoś strasznie drogie, ale jednak zawsze kupował je u znajomego jubilera. Proste ozdoby ze srebra… nigdy żadnej plastikowej tandety. Myśli, że może dobrym pomysłem byłoby sprezentowanie prostego kompletu: kolczyki, wisiorek i bransoletka, Erice, która za tydzień będzie miała osiemnaste urodziny. Czasami wzdryga się na to, jak blondynka uwydatnia swoją urodę. Peter ma rację: za grosz nie ma wyczucia… jej stroje mogłyby być odrobinę mniej wyzywające, a makijaż delikatniejszy. Rozumie, że przez lata czuła się nieatrakcyjna i słaba, ale trochę przesadza. Widzi jak próbuje odbić Scotta Allison i Stilinski zastanawia się, kiedy brunetka starci cierpliwość. Reyes ma bardzo mocny charakter i lubi czuć się silna, a bycie w centrum zainteresowania tylko dodaje jej pewności siebie. Tak więc jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem niego i może nie darzą się zbyt dużą sympatią, ale jednak wypadałoby dać jej drobny upominek. Tak… przynajmniej pozbędzie się kilku błyskotek. Tylko co, do cholery, zrobi z resztą?

Przegląda listę kontaktów na swoim smartphonie, zastanawiać się do kogo mógłby zadzwonić, ale jakoś nikt nie wydaję mu się odpowiedni i znowu te pierdolone łzy napływają mu do oczu. Czuje się jakby cofnął się o dziesięć lat w czasie i znów stał się małym, beczącym dzieckiem… Tylko że wtedy miał mamę, która go uspokoi i przepędzi potwory spod łóżka. Teraz został całkiem sam i kompletnie sobie, Kurwa, nie radzi z tą świadomością. Scott na pewno jest z Allison, więc oboje odpadają, a nikt inny jakoś nie przychodzi mu do głowy… Może P..

\- Nie. - warczy na samego siebie. Uderza głową w ścianę i zagryza wargi, powstrzymując kolejną falę bólu. _Najgorsze, co może ci się przydarzyć to, gdy masz pełną listę kontaktów, a kiedy naprawdę potrzebujesz do kogoś zadzwonić, okazuję się, że nie masz do kogo._ Patrzy za okno i wzdryga się na widok księżyca, który jest doskonale widoczny na bezchmurnym niebie. - Nienawidzę cię. - Mamrocze, patrząc na naturalnego satelitę Ziemi. Tak jakby to on zabrał mu wszystko, co miał do tej pory dobrego w życiu. Osoby, które dla niego były niezastąpione i Stiles też był dla nich w jakimś stopniu ważny. - Jebać to. - mamrocze ponownie i sięga kolejny raz po butelkę whisky. Jednak zanim jest w stanie jej dosięgnąć, ona ucieka od niego. Chłopak marszczy brwi w zdezorientowaniu, bo od kiedy to alkohol spierdala o własnych siłach z nocnych szafek?! Podnosi spojrzenie wyżej i wszystko staje się jasne.

 

*******

\- Myślę, że już ci wystarczy. - mówi pewnym głosem Peter Hale i nastolatek zastanawia się, skąd on się tu do cholery wziął. Nie chodzi nawet konkretnie o samą jego sypialnie, ale raczej o całe Beacon Hills. Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie był starszy wilkołak, bo przecież nikt nie raczył go o tym poinformować, ale nawet jemu nie umknął fakt, że wujaszka nie było przez jakiś miesiąc.

\- Spadaj. - syczy cicho i wyciąga rękę po swoją własność.

\- Oj, nie ładnie… zero szacunku dla starszych i silniejszych. - Hale cmoka z dezaprobatą, chyba chcąc utrzymać swój wizerunek suki, co całkiem nieźle mu wychodzi. - Poważnie młody, i tak wyczuwam w twoim organizmie sporo procentów… to mocny trunek. - mówi i nalewa do szklanki odrobinę. Upija łyk i siada w fotelu przy biurku. - Twój ojciec ma całkiem niezły gust, co do alkoholi… - Powieki wilkołaka opadają, a Stilinski dopiero teraz zauważa, że jego gość jest ranny. Rękaw koszuli jest poszarpany, a z gojącej się rany wciąż kapię krew.

\- Matko Boska, co ci się stało?! - Szatyn krzywi się na swój wysoki głos.

\- Przejmujesz się? - Peter pyta, unosząc brew, i chyba dalej chce grać swoją rolę, ale nie szczególnie mu to wychodzi. Widać po napięciu mięśni, że naprawdę czeka na odpowiedź nastolatka.

\- Pewnie oznacza to, że jestem największym idiotą na świecie, ale tak. - Stiles odrobinę bełkocze przez alkohol płynący w jego żyłach, ale mimo to Hale doskonale rozumie każde słowo i aż na chwilę wstrzymuję oddech, kiedy wsłuchuje się w równy rytm bicia serca chłopaka i uświadamia sobie, że młodszy nie kłamie. - No dalej powiedz, co jest grane? - Wilkołak przez chwilę się waha, bo nie wie, co dokładnie ma powiedzieć.

\- Do miasta przyjechali… hm… starzy znajomi i oni doskonale wiedzą jak zranić wilkołaka, żeby tak szybko się nie zagoiło. Ostrze było zatrute i weszło naprawdę głęboko, ale bez stresu, kilka godzin i się zrośnie, a za dobę nie zostanie nawet ślad.

\- Tak, a w międzyczasie zostawisz z dziesięć kałuż na moim dywanie… - Nastolatek wzdycha. - Jeszcze ojciec pomyśli, że się tnę. - Peter warczy na ostatnie słowa chłopaka i Stilinski patrzy na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - O co ci chodzi?

\- _Nie robisz tego._ \- Stiles nie wie do końca czy to pytanie, czy stwierdzenie i chyba Hale sam tego nie wie. Dla pewności mocno zaciąga się powietrzem i przez chwilę analizuje wszystkie zapachy. Wyczuwa intensywny aromat alkoholu i drażniący odór z kosza w kącie pokoju, na co krzywi się z obrzydzeniem. Jest także w stanie wyczuć słabą woń konwalii, ale ona zawsze towarzyszy chłopakowi. Jednak to, co zaskakuje starszego to wyraźny zapach łez, tak mocny, że praktycznie może wyczuć słonawy posmak wdychanego powietrza. To, że chłopak był zraniony i smutny, rusza go bardziej niż sam by chciał i wie, że powinien już dawno przestać walczyć z oczywistymi rzeczami. Peter potrząsa głową i odpędza natrętne myśli.

\- Nie jestem jeszcze do tego stopnia zdesperowany ani nigdy nie przejawiałem skłonności masochistycznych… Wiem, że z tym drugim można by polemizować, skoro zadaję się z wami, a to równoznaczne z dużą dawką bólu i częstym wgniataniem mnie w różne ściany czy drzwi. - Wilkołak uśmiecha się nieznacznie na tą zakręconą przemowę Stilinskiego. Jednak zaraz zmienia się to w grymas, bo mimo wszystko ból promieniujący z przedramienia nie jest słaby. - Kurwa… naprawdę zostawiłeś litr krwi na mojej podłodze. - Nastolatek patrzy na starszego z czymś, czego wilkołak dawno nie widział: z troską. To podoba mu się zdecydowanie bardziej niż powinno.

\- Uhm, pójdę już. - mruczy Hale i jak tylko wstaje ze swojego miejsca, obraz odrobinę rozmazuje mu się przed oczami. Z jękiem opada z powrotem na krzesło. - Albo może zaczekam chwilę.

\- Siedź gdzie ci dobrze, albo raczej nie… - Młodszy podnosi się z łóżka i od razu zaczyna bardzo żałować, że wypił aż tyle. Wchodzi do niewielkiej toalety i wkłada głowę pod zimny kran. Kilka sekund i wyciera włosy i twarz ręcznikiem. Odrobinę pomogło, przynajmniej jest w stanie się skupić i zebrać myśli. - Dasz radę tu dotrzeć, jeśli ci pomogę? - Pyta, wychylając się z łazienki.

\- A co, chcesz zaciągnąć mnie pod wspólny prysznic? - Peter uśmiecha się do tej wizji, ale Stilinski prycha na niego.

\- Pytam poważnie. - warczy młodszy ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Okay, okay! - Wilkołak unosi ręce w obronnym geście. - Chyba tak… - Następne minutę zajmuje im przetransportowanie osłabionego bety do łazienki. Na miejscu nastolatek sadza mężczyznę na toalecie, a sam sięga do apteczki. Pierwsze idą w ruch nożyczki i na początku starszy dosyć nieufnie spogląda na to narzędzie w rękach chłopaka. - Co ty chcesz mi zrobić?

\- Tobie nic, ale muszę się jakoś pozbyć rękawa tej koszuli…

\- Nie byłoby prościej gdybym po prostu ją zdjął?

\- A dasz radę to zrobić? - Stilinski powoli traci cierpliwość. - Tylko tak w miarę szybko… pamiętaj, że mam za sobą pół butelki dobrej, mocnej whisky…

\- Tym bardziej nie zbliżaj się z tym do mnie! - woła Hale.

\- Serio? Derek poderżnął ci gardło pazurami i się tak nie wzdrygałeś… ale rób jak chcesz. - Nastolatek czeka aż Peter upora się z wierzchnim okryciem. Kiedy koszula leży już w strzępach na kafelki, młodszy sięga po spirytus salicylowy z apteczki. Wylewa połowę buteleczki, a rana wydaje się aż skwierczeć. - Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, czym cię tym razem potraktowali… - Mamrocze pod nosem. Kiedy płyn spłukał bród i skrzepy krwi, Stiles jest w stanie dostrzec jakieś odłamki, które utkwiły w ranie. Chwyta za pęsetę chirurgiczną. - Ostrzegam, że teraz zaboli.

\- Tak? - warczy wilkołak przez zęby. - Bo do tej pory to łaskotało…

\- Nie mam pojęcia odkąd ty się zrobiłeś taki wrażliwy?

\- Może każdy palący ból przypomina mi o pożarze? - Stiles słyszy szczerość w głosie starszego, dlatego unosi spojrzenie na niego i mówi:

\- Przepraszam. - Następnie łapie za pierwszy z kawałków czegoś i wyciąga, a ilość krwi, która wydostaje się z rany, lekko go przeraża. Dlatego nie zwraca uwagi na to, że Peter właśnie dewastuje mu umywalkę, tylko sięga po kolejne dwa odłamki. Po tym zabiegu ma całe ręce i ubranie czerwone, a Hale lekko chwieje się na swoim miejscu i jest cholernie blady. Wylewa resztę spirytusu na poszarpaną skórę, a następnie szybko owija przedramię w bandaż. Tak, żeby docisnąć do siebie brzegi rany. Zawiązuje wszystko i spogląda z powrotem na twarz mężczyzny, dostrzegając, że tym razem jego oczy są otwarte - Pomoże to coś? - Pyta z wyraźnie wyczuwalnym napięciem w głosie.

\- T-tak. - Charczy starszy. - Mógłbym… tylko chwilę. Spać.

\- Jasne. Dasz radę wstać? - Stiles zarzuca sobie zdrową rękę wilkołaka na ramię i pomaga mu się podnieść. Powoli, krok po kroku prowadzi go do swojego łóżka, a kiedy ten już bezpiecznie i stabilnie w nim leży, przykrywa go kocem, bo naprawdę nie chce niepotrzebnie urazić zranionej ręki przy wyszarpywaniu kołdry spod bezwładnego ciała.

 

*******

 

Później nastolatek wraca do toalety i sprząta z podłogi porwana koszulę i zakrwawione gazy, po czym wyrzuca to wszystko do worka, który od razu zawiązuje. Nie chce, by ojciec dostał zawału na ten widok. Co prawda staruszek rzadko wchodzi do jego łazienki, ale akurat znowu zabrakłoby mu pasty do zębów… Raz się tak zdarzyło i chyba wybrał najgorszy z możliwych momentów na wtargnięcie do łazienki własnego, nastoletniego syna. Prawdopodobnie obaj do tej pory mają traumę po tamtym zdarzeniu… ale co się dziwić: żaden ojciec nie chce przyłapać własnego dziecka na masturbacji… również żaden małolat nie chce być na tym złapany przez rodzica. Obaj mieli wyjątkowego pecha.

Następnie szatyn chwyta za płyn do czyszczenia i za pomocą starej gąbki ściera krew z umywali i płytek wokół sedesu. Coś chrzęści i Stiles przypomina sobie o dziwnych odłamkach. Ostrożnie podnosi jeden z nich i płuczę pod słabym strumieniem letniej wody. Krzywi się, kiedy dostrzega zarysowania na porcelanie…

\- Jak ja to, do cholery, wytłumaczę? - Mamrocze. Jego spojrzenie wraca do tego czegoś, co znajduję się w jego ręce. Na chwilę wstrzymuję oddech. Już wie, na co patrzy: to pazury… widział takie tylko u jednego stworzenia. To pazury wilkołaka. Pytanie tylko czyje są i dlaczego ten osobnik zakatował Petera? Schyla się i szuka pozostałych dwóch kawałków, a kiedy je znajduje, czyści równie dokładnie, co pierwszy i ostrożnie umieszcza w kubku na szczoteczki. Notując w pamięci, że musi kupić nowy, bo ten na pewno już mu nie będzie służył… Na zdrętwiałych nogach i na wpół śpiący, podchodzi do szafki i wyciąga czysty ręcznik, a następnie zdejmuje z suszarki piżamę. To tak właściwie stara koszulka z logo Batmana i sprane dresy. Normalnie śpi w bokserkach, ale dzisiaj ma w pokoju nieprzytomnego wilkołaka i nie chce, żeby Peter po przebudzeniu docinał mu z powodu jego wątłej budowy. Chociaż po ostatnich wydarzeniach zaczął w wolnych chwilach trenować i może nie widać było zbyt wielu mięśni, jednak pojawiła się jakaś nowa sprężystość w jego ciele. Nawet Danny ostatnio się go zapytał wprost, czy zdecydował się na te ćwiczenia, które mu polecił. Później chwilę o tym pogadali i chłopak życzył mu wytrwałości, bo podobno przychodzi taki moment, kiedy ci się już nie chce, a najważniejsza jest systematyczność.

\- O czym ja myślę… - parska Stilinski. - Raczej lepiej byłoby się zastanowić, kto wbił szpony w Petera… - wskakuje pod ciepły strumień wody i spłukuje z siebie cały ten beznadziejny dzień. Ma nadzieję, że to załamanie było tylko chwilowe i o świcie będzie z powrotem dawnym sobą. Kiedy jest już czysty i przebrany w dresy, wychodzi na boso z toalety i wciąż wycierając włosy, przekręca zamek w pokoju. Najwyżej powie tacie, że czuł się trochę niepewnie sam w domu. Wyjdzie na śmierdzącego tchórza, ale przynajmniej szeryf nie znajdzie go w łóżku ze starszym facetem, który na dodatek od kilku miesięcy powinien być trupem. To zdecydowanie lepsza alternatywa, bo nie chce doprowadzić do przedwczesnego zawału własnego ojca. Przez chwilę stoi przy łóżku i patrzy z poczuciem winy na butelkę alkoholu, ze zdziwieniem rejestrując, że wydarzenia wieczoru i prysznic otrzeźwiły go prawie całkowicie, ale zmęczenie psychiczne pozostało. Ziewa i rozgląda się za telefonem. Dostrzega go, wystającego spod poduszki, a kiedy go wydostaje, ręka wilkołaka wystrzeliwuje do przodu i mocno przytrzymuje mu dłoń.

\- Hej! - syczy nastolatek.

\- Co? - pyta sennie Hale i Stilinski myśli, że to dosyć nietypowy obraz: tak bezbronny i spokojny Peter. - Oj, sorki… instynkt samozachowawczy.- Mamrocze z twarzą w poduszce i właściwie to młodszy bardziej domyśla się, co mężczyzna mówi. Wilkołak uwalnia go z uścisku i nastolatek rozciera bolący nadgarstek, a potem odblokowuje telefon.

\- Dwie minuty po północy… jak fajnie, że jutro sobota. - Wzdycha z ulgą i już ma odkładać telefon, kiedy nagle wibruję w jego dłoni. _McCall dzwoni_. Naprawdę nie chce mu się odbierać, ale wie, że jak tego nie zrobi, to Scott wpadnie z wizytą, a ostatnie, czego chce to żeby przyjaciel znalazł w jego łóżku półnagiego Petera… nie wydusiłby z siebie wytłumaczenia, bo zabiłby go sam oskarżający wzrok bruneta.

\- Co chcesz Scottie? - pyta i brzmi na autentycznie wykończonego.

\- Nic… tak w zasadzie, ale Allison zapytała czy wiem, dlaczego nie było cię dzisiaj w szkole i ja…

\- Właściwie nie załapałeś, że się nie pojawiłem, co? - Stilinski uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Stiles… ja przepraszam, ale sam rozumiesz, jest pełna i ciężko mi się dzisiaj na czymkolwiek skoncentrować… Dlaczego zostałeś w domu?

\- Źle się czułem. Wirus żołądkowy, nic czym musisz się martwić. Do poniedziałku będę jak nowo narodzony. - Szatyn już dawno nauczył się mówienia półprawdy przy wilkołakach.

\- Daj mi go! - słyszy w tle szamotaninę. - W mieście jest obce stado. - To Derek. - Nie wychylaj się za bardzo z domu, bo jest na tobie zapach nas wszystkich i nie chcę, żebyś doprowadził ich do kryjówki, jasne? 

\- Jak słońce. Aktualnie zdycham ze zmęczenia, więc nie sądzę, żebym wybierał się na dziką imprezę w ten weekend. Może niedzielne polowanie w supermarkecie na przeceny. - ómwi z wyraźnie słyszalną ironią i zanim daje rade dodać coś jeszcze, młodszy Hale się rozłącza. Z ulgą odkłada komórkę na szafkę przy łóżku i sięga po dodatkowy koc, owijając się nim szczelnie i kładąc się po drugiej stronie łóżka. Nadal jest mu dosyć zimno i lekko szczęka zębami. To chyba znak, że resztki alkoholu ulatniają się z jego organizmu. Słyszy skrzypienie materaca i cichy syk bólu starszego.

\- Właź pod kołdrę, bo boję się, że pokruszysz sobie jedynki… - rozkazuje zmęczonym głosem Hale, a młodszy na pewno nie zamierza tym razem dyskutować. Kiedy zajmuje swoje zwyczajowe miejsce: zwinięty w kłębek po lewej stronie łóżka z dłońmi wciśniętymi pod poduszkę, wzdycha szczęśliwie. Sekundę potem słyszy chichot Petera i czuje, że wilkołak się do niego przysuwa.

\- Normalnie mam wyższą temperaturę ciała, a teraz szczególnie, kiedy mój organizm się regeneruje i walczy z trucizną. Jak chcesz, to korzystaj z naturalnego grzejnika. - Stiles nie ma pojęcia dlaczego, ale wie, że starszy się uśmiecha.

\- Okay. - mówi zwyczajnie zamiast zaczynać kłótnie. Zmienia odrobinę pozycję i jego plecy opierają się na klatce piersiowej Petera. - Uważaj na rękę. - Dodaje jeszcze, zanim zamyka oczy i odpływa szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Resztki promili i zaskakująco przyjemne ciepło drugiego ciała, okazują się być najlepszym lekarstwem na jego kłopoty z zasypianiem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Więcej o przeszłości, myślach i uczuciach Petera w tej części :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, za tak długi czas oczekiwania na kolejne części tej historii.  
> Zaplanowałam sobie, że każdy z rozdziałów będzie miał przynajmniej 4K słów.  
> Mam nadzieję, że to w jakiś sposób wynagrodzi wam tą długotrwałą przerwę w aktualizacji :)
> 
> * Teraz o wiele mniej wstawiam i jestem zła na siebie za złą organizację dnia czy tygodnia.
> 
> Ostatni miesiąc spędziłam ganiając po wszystkich możliwych urzędach (skarbówka, ZUS, urząd pracy, starostwo) i jestem zmęczona biurokracją, a ilość makulatury jaką nazbierałam jest przerażająca.  
> Te wszystkie formularze będą mnie nawiedzać w koszmarach...  
> Dorosłe życie jest mniej ekscytujące niż wydawało się być :/  
> Szukam maszyny która cofnie mnie z powrotem do przedszkola... Ktoś ma tak samo?

 

*******

Hale przez chwilę przetwarza słowa nastolatka w swojej głowie, a kiedy dociera do niego, że młodszy miał na myśli jego uszkodzone przedramię, uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. Uświadamia sobie, że minęło sporo czasu odkąd ktoś faktycznie przejmował się jego samopoczuciem. Zdecydowanie więcej było takich osób, które chciały zadać mu trochę bólu niż go oszczędzić. Starszy ostrożnie przekłada rękę przez talię Stilinskiego i widzi, ze bandaż nieznacznie przesiąkł krwią i wie, że jest dosyć osłabiony i powinien zaczaić się jakiś czas w bezpiecznym miejscu do czasu, aż wataha Ducaliona przeniesie się dalej. Mają prawdopodobnie trochę czasu, aż zregenerują siły po tym, co dzisiaj zrobił… Rozmawiał z bliźniakami i podsycił w nich trochę niechęci do ich przywódcy, a wysadzenie tego alfy z rosyjskim imieniem, było bardzo dobrym ruchem strategicznym, bo na chwilę ich to osłabiło. Da to czas Derekowi na przygotowanie jakiegoś planu. Ma tylko nadzieję, że jego siostrzeniec nie jest na tyle głupi, żeby zdecydować się na otwartą walkę. Proponowałby raczej coś w stylu atakuj i spierdalaj. Wykończyłby ich pojedynczo, jeden po drugim.

Teraz jednak istotniejszą kwestią dla niego jest wyleczenie ran. Wie już, dlaczego wilk zmusił go do przyjścia tutaj. Zapach konwalii oznacza dla niego dom i bezpieczeństwo, a Peter nie mógł się w tej kwestii kłócić ze swoim drugim ja.  
Dlatego przymyka oczy i chowa nos we włosach osiemnastolatka. Wie, że gdyby ktoś ich tak zobaczył byłoby to dosyć jednoznacznie i nie daliby im nawet powiedzieć słowa wyjaśniania. Oczywiście to Stiles oberwałby rykoszetem, bo Scott byłby tak rozczarowany przyjacielem i Peter może nawet sobie wyobrazić te szczenięce oczęta pełne obrzydzenia czy zawodu. Powinien zostawić chłopaka tak szybko jak jego rany się zagoją, a obraz przed oczami przestanie mu się rozmazywać. Prawdopodobnie jego zapach i tak zostanie na młodszym, ale to można by wytłumaczyć opatrywaniem jego ran. Derek prawdopodobnie będzie chciał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego jak na autopilocie pognał do Stilinskiego zamiast do niego jakby nie patrzeć swojego alfy, u którego bety powinny szukać ochrony w razie zagrożenia.  
Jednak, gdy poczuł znajomy zapach w okolicach kliniki weterynaryjnej Deatona nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak iść za instynktem. Pomimo nadal unoszącego się w powietrzu cierpkiego posmaku -  _żalu bólu poczucia winy tęsknoty zmęczenia samotności przytłoczenia i zniechęcenia -_ wilkołak mógł stwierdzić, że stan Stilesa uległ poprawie odkąd mógł zająć czymś myśli i ręce… może to było warte rozwalonej ręki i sporego ubytku krwi.

  
Myśli, że mógłby zabić każdego, kto zraniłby w jakikolwiek tego chłopaka… przeraża go to, że Stiles jest tak kruchy. Jak każdy człowiek ma swoje ograniczenia, szybciej dopada go zmęczenie czy łatwiej u niego o zranienie czy nawet poważne złamanie, które nie zagoi się po kilku godzinach tak jak w przypadku wilkołaków. Chociażby pilnował go dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę to i tak nie upilnowałby wszystkiego, bo oprócz urazów i ran zostają jeszcze choroby, których ludzie mają pod dostatkiem. Nawet bardzo błaha z pozoru grypa, jeśli nie jest odpowiednio leczona może skończyć się nawet powikłaniami albo śmiercią. Najlepszą opcją byłoby przemienienie go, ale ten uparciuch odmówił mu, gdy był alfą, a już wtedy Hale był nim w znacznym stopniu zafascynowany.  
Inteligencja i szybkość ripost, jakimi sypał na zaczepki innych wywołuję u wilkołaka pewien podziw, bo przyzwyczaił się do tego, że prędzej czy później każdy ma dosyć jego specyficznego poczucia humoru. Jednak ten pyskaty gówniarz potrafi dotrzymać mu kroku, a czasem nawet przegadać. W takich momentach Peter nie wie czy ma się czuć zażenowany, że pokonał go ktoś tak młody czy szczęśliwy, że jednak istnieję istota godna jego rozmowy.

 

*******

Peter zasypia wykończony bólem i ubytkiem krwi oraz całym tym strachem, który towarzyszy mu nadal tylko jest odrobinę przytłumiony. Jednak jego wilk nadal czuwa, świadomy zagrożenia czyhającego na nich gdzieś w Beacon Hills.

  
Podczas snu też nie zaznaje odpoczynku, umysł wypełnia się obrazami jego roześmianej rodziny sprzed pożaru:

  
_Jego piękna, delikatna żona… tak naprawdę nigdy nie czuł do niej nic poza przyjaźnią i ona doskonale o tym wiedziała jednak, gdy mijały lata a oni nadal pozostawali samotni bądź kończyli kolejne związki. Zdecydowali się spróbować ze sobą oszczędzając w ten sposób sobie ogromnych dawek bólu i rozczarowania. Dzieci były kolejnym, naturalnym krokiem, bo oboje chcieli ich równie mocno. W ten sposób w wieku dwudziestu sześciu lat miał już dwoję dzieci. Talia nigdy nie akceptowała do końca Lily, bo ta nie pochodziła z rodziny wilkołaków tylko była samotną omegą, przemienioną przez oszalałą podczas pełni alfę. Nie ufała jej, ale za to postanowiła dogadać się z Argentami i każdy widział w tym plusy. Nawet on był świadomy, że zawarcie paktu byłoby korzystne dla wszystkich. Strach o życie dzieci towarzyszył mu każdego dnia. Nie był jedna tak ufny jak siostra i próbował ją ostrzec przed Gerardem i uświadomić, że starsza o cztery lata łowczyni sypia z szesnastoletnim wtedy Derekiem. Niestety Talia nie słuchała jak zwykle zresztą, a na konsekwencję lekceważenia starego Argenta nie trzeba było czekać. Stracili wszystko, a on chciał umrzeć razem ze swoimi dziećmi, ale nawet tego mu odmówiono._  
_Przez cztery lata tkwił w śpiączce, w pełni świadomy tego, co dookoła się dzieje, ale nie zdolny do wykonania choćby najmniejszego gestu. Jednak, gdy zaczął się piąty rok tej wegetacji do miasta wróciła Laura, a jego wilk przebudził się czując alfę. On nadal był zamroczony i nie kontrolował swojego ciała, a bestia uśpiona przez tyle lat domagała się krwi za śmierć stada. Instynkt całkowicie przejął nad nim kontrolę. Był obecny, ale obserwował wszystko z drugiego planu. Jego pazury i żeby zabiły jedną z ostatnich osób, jakie pozostały z rodziny Hale, a on mógł tylko patrzeć i krzyczeć w swojej własnej głowie._  
_Dopiero po powrocie do szpitala i pierwszym od wielu lat prawdziwym śnie, gdzie cały jego umysł spowiła całkowita ciemność i cisza, obudził się w pełni panując nad własnym ciałem. Jednak to było przekleństwo, bo cały czas widział krew siostrzenicy na rękach. Poczucie winy i obrzydzenie do samego siebie powoli go wykańczało. Nie wiedział, co miał ze sobą zrobić, a kolejna pełnia zaskoczyła go jak niedoświadczonego gówniarza. Znowu utrata kontroli i zanim się zorientował już gnał na czterech nogach po lesie, pech chciał, że natknął się na McCalla. Alfa jest niczym bez stada, a on zdecydowanie potrzebował takiego, bo skoro nie umarł to postanowił wytropić i zabić każdego, kto był zamieszany w podpalenie jego domu._  
_Zrealizował plan niemal w stu procentach nie przewidział tylko, że po drodze zabije go Derek, ale rozumiał to. Śmierć Laury zdruzgotała tego chłopaka do reszty. On nadal był szesnastolatkiem zamkniętym w ciele dorosłego faceta. Szesnastolatkiem, który przez romans z łowczynią przyczynił się do śmierci całej rodziny. Kate została pogrzebana, więc Peter miał nadzieję, że Derek poradzi sobie z przeszłością i założy stado w miejsce utraconej rodziny i ruszy do przodu, a może nawet kiedyś wybaczy sobie i jemu wszystkie błędy._  
_To życzenie nadal się nie spełniło… może gdyby on pozostał martwy. Jednak nie mógł tak po prostu odejść, kiedy w końcu spotkał kogoś, kto przyciągał go niczym ogień ćmę._  
_Wrócił z drobną pomocą panny Martin i pozostawał ciągle gdzieś w pobliżu. Pomimo tego, że czuł niechęć z każdej strony, a nawet wstręt i nienawiść bijącą od siostrzeńca. Skończył, jako osłabiona beta, której nie ufa jej własny alfa i to nie była zbyt optymistyczna prognoza dal niego. Derek miał dużo z matki, bo kurwa nie potrafił słuchać dobrych rad. To już nawet ten pieprzony Scott z kompleksem błędnego rycerza czasami dostrzegał logikę i sens w tym, co inni mu sugerowali. Inni - czytaj najczęściej Stiles._  
_Właśnie przez upór siostrzeńca skończył w ten sposób: z poharataną ręką i bardzo osłabiony. Znowu._

 

 

*******  
Hale budzi się przez delikatny nacisk na zranioną rękę. Otwiera oczy i widzi Stilesa, który ze skupieniem przemywa mu czymś wciąż niezagojone rany. Kurwa.  
\- Co jest? - rzęzi gorzej niż stuletni staruszek.  
\- Gorączkowałeś. Mocno… i ja spanikowałem trochę? - mówi zawstydzony nastolatek  
\- Hm?  
\- Zadzwoniłem po Dereka… Przyniósł ze sobą to śmierdzące paskudztwo, zaparzył i gotował w naszej kuchni przez godzinę i jestem całkowicie pewien, że mój ojciec padnie jak tylko przekroczy próg domu. Śmierdzi tam jakbym rozbił tuzin zgniłych jajek!  
\- Stiles.- wzdycha, bo nie jest na tyle przytomny by nadążyć za tym słowotokiem. - Gdzie mój uroczy siostrzeniec?  
\- Tutaj.- słyszy gdzieś z kąta pokoju i po odwróceniu głowy dostrzega alfę przysypiającego na fotelu. - Dlaczego do cholery jesteś akurat tu?  
\- Było bliżej niż do twojej przytulnej nory? - Derek po prostu na niego warczy. I to nie jest nic nowego. Naprawdę. - Uciekałem. Byłem poraniony, a w moim organizmie wciąż krążyło trochę tojadu. W okolicy kliniki Deatona złapałem znajomy zapach. Koniec historii. - wzrusza ramionami i to zdecydowanie jest błąd, bo ból rozlewa się po jego przedramieniu. Krzywi się i syczy. Alfa nawet nie rusza się z miejsca by sprawdzić, co się dzieję i wilk w starszym skwoczy żałośnie. Stilinski marszczy brwi patrząc uważnie pomiędzy nimi i nagle wygląda jakby doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi. Prawdopodobnie naprawdę tak jest, bo cóż... to cholernie bystry gówniarz. Chociaż w tej chwili nie konieczne ta inteligencja jest na rękę Peterowi, bo czuje się jak żałosny staruszek.  
\- Deucalion? - pyta sucho Hale  
\- Nie… Ivan, ale on już nie jest zmartwieniem. - Krzywy uśmieszek pojawia się na twarzy starszego, a Derek z opóźnieniem łapie, o co mu chodzi. Kiwa głową, aby wuj mówił dalej. - Ethan i Aidien to dzieciaki i nie są zbyt związani jeszcze ze stadem. Najnowszy nabytek - są specyficzni i tak naprawdę nie ufają nikomu poza sobą nawzajem. Pogadałem trochę z nimi przedstawiając kilka brutalniejszych faktów z przeszłości ich przywódcy. Nie będą już tak lojalni.  
\- Dobrze. - Derek odpływa myślami gdzieś daleko. - Jednak nadal są za silni…  
\- Nie walcz z żadnym otwarcie. Nie masz szans z Kali, a ona ma pewną urazę do ciebie. Urządzi sobie polowanie.  
\- Niby dlaczego mam ci ufać? Kto wie może nawet się z nimi dogadałeś…  
\- Rób co chcesz młody. - wzdycha zrezygnowany. Młodsza, męska wersja Tali patrzy na niego spod zmrużonych powiek, a potem kiwa głową im obu i jakby nigdy nic wyskakuje przez okno.

  
Peter bezskutecznie próbuje udawać, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku: jest zimnym sukinsynem którego kompletnie nic nie rusza. Egoistycznym, manipulacyjnym dupkiem. Z tym, że niekoniecznie mu się to wychodzi… albo inaczej: trafił na osobę znającą wszystkie te sztuczki ukrywana własnych uczuć. Osobę z maską sarkastycznego, gadatliwego i beztroskiego głupka.  
\- Cóż, jeśli cię to pocieszy to twój siostrzeniec kolejny raz wylądował w łóżku totalnego potwora… Prawdziwa twarz tej jego panny przypomina Frankensteina, albo rozkładające się zwłoki. - Hale patrzy na niego w czystym szoku, a chwilę później śmieje się na głos i nawet, jeśli jest to nieco histeryczny, szaleńczy chichot to nikt nie powinien się dziwić, bo jego ręka nadal boli i czuję jakby mięśnie i kości powoli roztapiały się zmieniając w bezwładną galaretowatą masę. Wilk w nim czuje się całkowicie opuszczony przez stado, a to najprostsza definicja omegi.  
\- Tak? To było do przewidzenia, bo Derek nigdy nie miał gustu do kobiet…  
\- To _Darach_. - dodaje młodszy i Peter kolejny raz kręci głową z niedowierzaniem. - Była emisariuszką Kali, ale kiedy połączyli stada Deucalion kazał im zabić wszystkich doradców.   
\- Sukinsyn - wyrwało się wilkołakowi - Miałem wielu przyjaciół wśród nich… dawniej. - Dodaje dla wyjaśnienia.  
\- W pewien sposób można by to wykorzystać… Jak myślisz?  
\- Mamy wspólnego wroga… to może pomóc. Pytanie tylko czy urażona duma alfy pozwoli nam na takie zagranie.  
\- A czy musi o wszystkim wiedzieć?  
\- Zapominasz, że ona wybrała jego… Darach chce mocy, zemsty i władzy… ale kobieta która nadal w nim żyje chce Dereka. - Sapnął, bo ponownie zaczęło mu kręcić się w głowie. Zamknął oczy i próbował jakoś pozostać przytomnym.  
\- Pij. - słyszy gdzieś blisko i czuje intensywny zapach szałwii gdzieś w pobliżu swojego nosa. - Oczyszcza i jest antyseptyczna, a na dodatek twój gburowaty, wiecznie warczący siostrzeniec wcisnął mi pęczek tego zielska od razu po przekroczeniu mojego parapetu. Masz wypić tego dwa litry na dobę.  
\- Nie… Jezu!  
\- Dobry Peter, grzeczny Peter… Pij! - Absolutnie nienawidził smaku tego cholerstwa, ale wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia, jeśli chce w miarę szybko dojść do siebie. Otwiera niechętnie oczy i patrzy na podstawiony pod nos kubek w absurdalnie jaskrawych kolorach. Przejmuje naczynie i upija kilka sporych łyków. Wzdryga się i chce odstawić resztę na szafkę, ale Stiles jest teraz od niego niestety szybszy.  
\- Do dana, a za półtorej godziny obudzę cię na dolewkę. - Nuci szatyn, a Hale patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, ale naprawdę nie ma na tyle siły, żeby się z nim kłócić. Powstrzymuje się przed zwróceniem wszystkiego i patrząc ze złością na młodszego oddaje mu pusty kubek.  
\- Jak Derek zareagował na twój telefon? - pyta, bo dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że skoro wie alfa, to pewnie reszta stada też. Stilinski wzrusza ramionami i sięga po wciąż parującą zieloną paćkę i płaski patyczek do jej nakładania i wskazuje na rękę wilkołaka. - Co to? - Hale węszy i ma ochotę zrzygać się od tego odoru. - I dlaczego to tak kurwa śmierdzi?!  
\- Twój siostrzeniec zasmrodził mi tym czymś cały dom… to jakaś mieszanka gojąca rany zadane przez inne alfy i coś zabijającego bakterię, bo podobno, kiedy jesteście osłabieni to stajecie się bardziej podobni do ludzi.  
\- Och… tak. Sam powinienem wiedzieć, co to jest, bo ja nauczyłem go tego wszystkiego. Wybacz, nie jestem w najlepszej formie umysłowej ani fizycznej. Chyba nawet nie powinno mnie tu być… nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Derek po prostu nie zabrał mnie ze sobą. - Tak naprawdę to domyśla się, że alfa po prostu nie chciał się nim zajmować, a i jego stado miało go za zbędny element. Łatwiej było go zostawić tu gdzie jest i liczyć na to, że Stiles się nad nim zlituje.  
\- To powinno pomóc…- Potrząsa miseczką i uśmiecha nieznacznie do półprzytomnego Petera. Potem przez kilka minut żaden z nich się nie odzywa. Stilinski w ciszy rozsmarowuję zieloną paćkę na otwartych ranach, z których sączy się ropa. Hale warczy, bo to naprawdę boli, kiedy wciąż gorąca maź styka się z jego poszarpaną skórą.- Przepraszam… - Hale widzi, że Stiles stara się to zrobić jak najszybciej i najdelikatniej. W chwili, kiedy połowa przedramienia jest pokryta już lekarstwem zawija je ostrożnie w szeroki bandaż, a na wszystko nasuwa jeszcze ucięty rękaw swojej bluzki. Tak, żeby wszystko było stabilne i nie obluzowało się podczas ruchu.  
\- Dzięki. - mruczy już praktycznie zasypiając na siedząco, ale zszokowany wyraz twarzy młodszego szybko go cuci. Rozgląda się na boki w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia, ale kiedy nic nie dostrzega wraca spojrzeniem z powrotem na twarz nastolatka. - Co jest?  
\- Świat się kończy: Peter Hale mi podziękował! - woła chłopak przesadnie dramatycznym głosem. Wilkołak naprawdę chce go teraz ugryźć.  
\- Och zamknij się. - warczy, ale nie ma tam wystarczająco dużo jadu, by ktokolwiek mógł wierzyć, że jest naprawdę zły. Gdyby ktokolwiek inny z niego kpił najpewniej wydrapałby temu śmiałkowi ślepia bądź naciągną uszy na dupę, ale to Stiles i starszy tylko wzdycha zrezygnowany. Tak… zdecydowanie ma problem. Całkiem ładny ozdobiony dziesiątkami pieprzyków problem.  
\- Śpij panie wilku, bo muszę zrobić jakiś obiad dla ojca i spróbować czymś zamaskować ten odór w kuchni. - Peterowi nie trzeba tego dwa razy powtarzać. Osunął się ciężko na poduszce i zakopał się głębiej pod ciepłą kołdrą. Całe łóżko pachniało mocno Stilesem i chyba to nie było nic niezwykłego skoro leży właśnie w jego pościeli. Krzywi się nadal będąc narażonym na wdychanie odoru lekarstwa, którym jest wysmarowany. Jest to trochę stłumione przez rękaw osłaniający opatrunek. Na nim też czuć słodką woń konwalii coś bardzo charakterystycznego dla Stilinskiego. Odetchnął kilka razy głębiej nos wtykając w poszewkę, ale nie wyczuł tu zapachów innych osób. Tylko osiemnastolatka. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, bo nie wie jak zareagowałby jego wilk gdyby wyczuł zapach jeszcze kogoś. Prawdopodobnie szalałby z zazdrości i chęci oznaczenia chłopaka tak by nikt inny nawet nie pomyślał o zbliżeniu się do niego. Peter musiałby jakoś powściągnąć swoje wilcze ja i zmusić do posłuszeństwa, jeśli nie chciał mieć do czynienia z wściekłym szeryfem… zdecydowanie nie potrzebował też przerazić śmiertelnie jedynej osoby, która pomimo wszystkiego rozmawiała z nim jak z człowiekiem.  
Naciągnął przykrycie na głowę i zamruczał szczęśliwy, a w zamian za to usłyszał rozbawione parsknięcie i jakieś szelesty.  
\- Zasłoniłem okno. - To ostatnie, co słyszy zanim przyjemna mgła spowija jego umysł. Czuje się jakby dryfował, albo latał bezwładnie w przestrzeni… taki lekki i całkowicie pozbawiony jakichkolwiek zmartwień.

 

 

*******  
Stiles dłuższą chwilę patrzy na pogrążonego w spokojnym śnie wilkołaka, a raczej na miejsce, w którym leży, bo spod kołdry wyswatają jedynie końcówki włosów starszego. Po załamaniu z poprzedniego dnia nadal czuje nieprzyjemny ucisk i zastanawia się czy tylko obecność rannego i konieczność opieki nad nim trzyma go z dale od pogrążenia się w identycznym odrętwieniu. Na szczęście musi iść naszykować ojcu posiłek, a przy okazji sam też coś przekąsi. Zaczyna od wyszorowania rondelka, ale poddaje się i wynosi go do składziku, bo kto wie czy jeszcze nie będzie sporządzał takiej gojącej mikstury dla wilkołaków? Nie zamierza poświęcać kolejnych swoich naczyń. Dzięki Derekowi i tak właśnie pozbył się jednego.

  
Potem szoruje zawzięcie stół i wszystkie blaty, oraz kuchenkę, na której są kropki na wpół zaschniętej zielonej brei i _och Boże jak to jebie_! Krzywi się i stara się oddychać przez usta, ale nie wiele to pomaga. Myśli, że skoro dla niego jest to tak przykry zapach to Peter ze swoim wyczulonym węchem musi przeżywać właśnie katusze.  
Wyrzuca śmieci i zabiera się za gotowanie obiadu. Obiera i kroi ziemniaki w równą kostkę, to samo z marchewką i pietruszką, odrobina selera. Wrzuca to do bulgoczącego wrzątku, dosypuję soli i kilka kropel przyprawy. Ostry dźwięk alarmu informuje go, że John powinien być za jakieś pół godzinki w domu. Roztapia odrobinę margaryny w rondelku i wrzuca tam pokrojoną w drobniutką kostkę małą cebulę… czeka kilka minut odpływając myślami daleko od tego, co robi. Skupia się na obrazie matki robiącej dokładnie to samo, co on teraz. Kolejny raz tępy ból rozszerza się po jego klatce piersiowej i myśli, że to musi coś znaczyć. W porę się wybudza by dodać zawartość rondelka do zupy.

  
Minutę później wysypuje trochę makaronu, a następnie koncentrat pomidorowy i podprawa. To była jedna z ulubionych zup Claudii… dużo warzyw i prosty przepis. Jeszcze jej matki zawsze żartowała, że nie będzie miała, kogo nauczyć gotować i mały ambitny Stiles udowodnił, że się myliła.  
Gdy szeryf wraca do domu, Stiles jest obrazem jak najbardziej przykładnego syna, który absolutnie nie ukrywa w swojej sypialni starszego o dwanaście lat, rannego wilkołaka. Dodajmy lekko psychopatycznego i nieobliczalnego uzależnionego od sarkazmu… och i na dodatek _martwego_ od kilku miesięcy Petera Hale’a.  
-Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? - Starszy Stilinski jest zmartwiony.  
\- Lepiej tato… to tylko zatrucie? Tak myślę… nic, czym musimy się przejmować. Gorszy dzień.  
\- Uhm… na pewno, bo jeśli coś się dzieję to mogę zostać dzisiaj w domu?  
\- Masz kolejną zmianę?  
\- Nie… ja… - Milknie i szatyn wpatruje się w ojca wyczekująco. - Co byś powiedział gdyby… dajmy na to w moim życiu był ktoś jeszcze?  
\- Masz dziewczynę?! - Piszczy Stiles i uśmiecha się tylko trochę jak szaleniec.  
\- Nie mam dziewczyny Stiles  
\- Chłopaka?! - Teraz na pewno wygląda jakby uciekł z zakładu dla obłąkanych.  
\- Na Boga Stiles! Nie mam też chłopaka… to dopiero druga randka i bardzo chciałbym znać twoje zdanie, bo szczerze przez tak długo byliśmy tylko my dwaj…  
\- Oczywiście, że nie tato… Będę mieć pewność, że ktoś będzie miał na ciebie oko, kiedy wyjadę na studia.  
\- To jeszcze rok tylko… Kiedy to zleciało?  
\- Pomiędzy jedną, a dziesiątą uwagą od Harrisa. Wrzaskami trenera i moimi wypadami ze Scottem? - Śmieje się z nieco zdezorientowanej miny staruszka. - Wracając do ciebie tato: kim jest ta szczęśliwa wybranka?  
\- Uhm… to Abigail.  
\- Ta Abigail? Pani Green? Zastępca szeryfa, czyli twój zastępca znaczy zastępczyni? Pierwsza Superwomen w Beacon Hills?  
\- Tak…  
\- Jestem totalnie: _trzy razy tak_!  
\- Nie spodziewałem się tak entuzjastycznej reakcji?-  Brwi szeryfa wędrują na czoło, a nastolatek uśmiecha się niewinnie, bo nie zamierza sprzedawać swojej sojuszniczki w walce o zdrowe odżywianie szeryfa.  
\- Znam ją i lubię… fajnie się z nią gada i nawet nadąża za moim ADHD.  
\- Okay synu, ale żebyśmy mieli jasność… nadal ci nie wierze. - Szeryf kręci głową i idzie w stronę własnej sypialni, ale wraca z bardzo zamyślonym i zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Kiedy powiedziałem, że nie dziewczyna ty od razu założyłeś, że spotykam się z innym mężczyzną… chce wiedzieć dlaczego?  
\- Uhm…  
\- To znaczy, że istnieje ewentualność, że zamiast synowej doczekam się zięcia?  
\- Jeśli odpowiedź będzie twierdząca to się wkurzysz?  
\- Nie, ale masz przyprowadzić go na kolację…  
\- Nie ma na razie ani jej, ani jego. Jestem singlem i w najbliższym czasie raczej nic nie ulegnie zmianie.

 

*******  
Peter siedzi oparty o obie poduszki i zastanawia się czy da radę dotrzeć do łazienki nie przewracając się po drodze z osłabienia. Wątpi, aby ten wyczyn mu się udał, dlatego woli zaczekać, aż ojciec nastolatka wybędzie w końcu z domu na swoją randkę. Pan szeryf ma całkiem niezły gust do kobiet… Mało pamięta panią Stilinską, ale była wesołą i pełną energii szatynką. To po niej Stiles odziedziczył większość cech, a szeryf zaszczepił w nim miłość do zagadek kryminalnych i szybkość łączenia faktów.

  
Uśmiecha się przypominając sobie ich rozmowę z wcześniej i właśnie tak zastaję go osiemnastolatek: szczerzącego się i wpatrującego pustym wzrokiem w ścianę.  
\- Czy wszystko jest okay? - pyta szeptem  
\- Powiedzmy… twój ojciec zamierza jeszcze długo się szykować?  
\- Prawdopodobnie nie… a co?  
\- Czuję pilną potrzebę skorzystania z cywilizacyjnego dobrodziejstwa, jakim jest toaleta i to w trybie natychmiastowym. Niestety nadal jestem osłabiony i z całą pewnością nie dam rady zachowywać się bezszelestnie tak jak zazwyczaj. A w najgorszym razie potknę się o własne stopy i zaryję nosem w lakierowaną podłogę powodując niemały huk, który z kolei zwabi tutaj twojego nieświadomego mojego cudownego zmartwychwstania ojca. - Robi przerwę na złapanie oddechu. - Jako szeryf z całą pewnością połączy to z jakąś mafią albo innym gównem i ja oraz reszta stada będziemy mieć nieźle przejebane… chociaż pewnie po prosto by mnie zostawili na pastwę twojego staruszka…  
\- Skończyłeś już dramatyzować? - Stilinski jest nieporuszony jego wywodem, a w najlepszym razie odrobinę rozbawiony. To nie jest efekt, który Hale życzył sobie uzyskać tą przemową. - Hop! Do góry wilczku… wyprowadzimy cię na siku! - Stiles szczerzy zęby w bardzo, ale to bardzo rozbawionym i co najważniejsze w stu procentach szczerym uśmiechu. Peter warczy, a szatyn chichocze cicho.

 

*******  
Hale stwierdza, że to upokarzające. Stiles nadal uśmiechając się szeroko prowadzi go tych kilka metrów do łazienki, ale gdy tylko wilkołak dopada klamki zbiera resztę sił i mówi:  
\- Ty zostajesz tutaj.  
\- W porządku panie wilku… Tylko tam nie zemdlej. - Starszy przewraca oczami i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Załatwia sprawę i przytrzymując się umywalki patrzy w lustro. Nie podoba mu się to, co widzi: jest wycieńczony z widocznymi workami pod oczami i bladą cerą. Włosy wyglądają jakby uderzył w niego piorun, dostrzega nawet w nich odrobinę zaschniętej krwi i sprasowanego, zasuszonego żuczka… _co do kurwy_? Bardzo potrzebuje prysznica, ale wątpi czy wytrzyma choćby minutę stojąc na własnych nogach.  
\- Peter!? - słyszy przy drzwiach - Żyjesz tam?  
\- Tak. - odpowiada - możesz wejść… oceniam szkody tylko.  
\- Och nie mów, że tam też cię poharatali. - Poczucie humoru młodszego sprawia, że nawet ranne wilkołaki odrobinę się uśmiechają. Stilinski zagląda do pomieszczenia i gapi się na niego. - Więc?  
\- Wszystko tam jest całe i bezpieczne. - odpowiada - Jednak potrzebuję się umyć…  
\- Uh… ja nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Wybacz stary, ale nie wyglądasz całkiem stabilnie. - Nagle jego twarz wykrzywia się w czymś podobnym do uśmiechu. - Chyba, że usiądziesz na stołku…  
\- Cokolwiek bylebym mógł wypłukać jakoś te leśne żyjątka z moich włosów.  
\- Fuj. - jęczy chłopak, krzywiąc się. - Ojciec przed chwilą odjechał. Przyniosę ci coś na zmianę. - Oznajmia i znika, a Hale krzywiąc się zdejmuje z siebie podziurawione spodnie.

 

Minutę później Stilinski wraca z niewielkim białym taboretem i jakimiś ubraniami.  
\- Dziękuję - Tym razem Stiles nie rzuca kwaśnych uwag tylko uśmiecha się pogodnie i kiwa mu głową.  
\- Będę w pokoju… wołaj gdybyś miał zemdleć. - mówi zamykając drzwi.

  
Kiedy w końcu gorący strumień wody dotyka jego skóry Peter ma ochotę płakać ze szczęścia i nawet, kiedy zielona maź zostaje spłukana z ran, to nie powoduje już takiego rwącego bólu tylko słabe jego echo i Hale uważnie przygląda się swojej skórze. Widzi, że powoli zaczyna się goić, a co najważniejsze po ropie nie został nawet ślad.  
Ostatecznie wychodzi spod prysznica dwadzieścia minut później i słyszy, że chłopak nerwowo drepcze po pokoju.  
\- Nadal nie umarłem! - rzuca w przestrzeń.  
\- Cieszy mnie to! - Odpowiedź zacina go z nóg, bo chociaż jest wypowiedziana żartem, to jest całkowicie prawdziwa. Stiles naprawdę chce żeby on był żywy. Przytrzymuje się kabiny i udaje mu się zachować równowagę. Wyciera się powoli jedną ręką, co jest raczej powolne i mało dokładne, ale na chwilę obecną musi mu wystarczyć. Potem, gdy jest pewny, że nogi nie odmówią mu posłuszeństwa idzie do niewielkiej półeczki gdzie młodszy zostawił coś do ubrania. Widzi bokserki z flagą na tyłku i parska śmiechem. Odrywa metkę i nadal się śmieje.  
\- Nie widziałem, że jesteś takim patriotą! - Naprawdę nie mógł sobie tego odpuścić.  
\- Tak wyszło. - Pada szybka odpowiedź. Następnie Hale zakłada lekko przymałe granatowe dresy, które z całą pewnością nie należą do osiemnastolatka i takiego samego koloru podkoszulek. Zerka w lustro.  
\- Od razu lepiej.- Szepcze do siebie. Wychodzi i pierwsze, co wyczuwa to zapach Stilesa, a dopiero potem jedzenie. - Papu? - Chłopak wybucha śmiechem.  
\- Tak, tak papu dla wilkołaka… ale dzisiaj nie ma w menu żadnych żywych króliczków. - Gdyby Peter był w lepszej kondycji odparłby, _że widzi jednego, na którego ma całkiem sporą ochotę._ Niestety nadal potrzebuje sporo czasu by wyzdrowieć… szczególnie bez pomocy alfy.

  
Młodszy podaje mu talerz, a w połowie posiłku, kiedy Hale zaczyna lekko dygotać z zimna zarzuca mu koc na plecy. I może właściwie Peter nie potrzebuje Dereka żeby wyzdrowieć?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ładnie proszę o jakieś motywujące komentarze :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że wrzucam tylko wstępnie sprawdzoną wersję, ale ta nad którą siedziałam starając się wyłapać, jak najwięcej błędów czy powtórzeń mi się nie zapisała :-/.  
> Siostra udusi mnie jeśli nie wyłączę natychmiast laptopa...  
> Miałam BARDZO duże problemy z powrotem do tego ficka. Przyjmę każdą opinię ;)

*******

 

 

Stiles zastanawia się, jakim cudem wplątał się w rolę opiekunki dla chorego, rannego wilkołaka? Jednak robiąc pobieżny rachunek sumienia, stwierdza, że wcale nie jest mu źle z tą funkcją. Jasne, Peter bywa wredny i czasami za bardzo kocha przemoc i brutalne rozwiązania, ale to chyba dla wilkołaków normalne. Taki manifest siły. Żeby przypadkiem ktoś nie wziął ich za łatwy cel. Stiles doskonale orientuje się, jak dużą część terytorium utraciło stado Hale’a od pożaru, ale i tak nadal całe hrabstwo podlega w pewnym sensie im. Chociaż według papierów własnościowych posiadali tylko kilkadziesiąt hektarów ziemi wokół ruin domu, ale to i tak wystarczająco do szkolenia bet, czy ewentualnej obrony silnej watahy. Według paktu miało to być bezpieczne schronienie dla stada na pełnie. Miejsce, gdzie inni ludzie rzadko się zapuszczają, więc mogą pozwolić swojemu wilczemu ja trochę poszaleć. Szkoda, że tylko w teorii.

 

Szatyn czuje mrowienie na karku i wie, że jest obserwowany, a włoski na rękach jeżą się niczym u wystraszonego kota. Szybko wyplątuje się z ramion śpiącego wilkołaka, niechcący go przy tym budząc.

 

– Co się dzieję?

 

– Jennifer – odpowiada i nie ma wątpliwości, co do tożsamości swojego gościa. Wygrzebuje z szuflady dodatkową porcję jemioły zmieszanej z jarzębem, doprawioną jego własną krwią. Rozsypuje proszek dookoła pokoju, a Hale węszy zawzięcie, wyczuwając zapewne coś nietypowego, ale Stiles wie, że nie rozpozna w tym jego zapachu. Zadbał o to już wcześniej. Jednak coś mu mówi, że Peter i tak domyśli się prawdy. Cóż, przeszli już tyle, że prawdopodobnie Stilinski jest mu ją winien.

 

– Zadzwoń po Scotta – charczy starszy.

 

– Nie. Już za późno – odpowiada bardzo napiętym głosem, bo właśnie teraz to, co tak długo ukrywali z Deatonem, wyjdzie na jaw i nie jest przekonany, jak wilkołak to przyjmie.

 

– Derek? Mógłby ją zagadać albo może pomiziać tu i ówdzie, to by się uspokoiła… – sugeruje Hale. – Ja jestem bezużyteczny, a bariera, nie ważne jak gruba, nie wytrzyma zbyt długo w starciu z Darachem.

 

– Chyba, że ktoś go wzmocni…

 

– Tak. Jak ktoś go wzmocni krwią druida, dodajmy, dobrego druida, strażnika dębu, czyli inaczej strażnika życia.

 

– Dokładnie…

 

– Skąd ty niby chcesz wytrzasnąć teraz druida? Wyciągniesz go spod łóżka, czy może masz w zapasie magiczne AB Rh+?

 

– Mam w zapasie całkiem sporo 0 Rh–.

 

– Czekaj, czekaj… przecież to

 

– Witam panów – świergocze siedząca na parapecie kobieta, cóż właściwie bardziej potwór, niż człowiek, ale kto by tam zaglądał pod okładkę. Na pewno nie Derek…

 

*******

 

Sytuacje takie ja ta doprowadzają Petera do wrzenia. Zawsze, to co najgorsze i najniebezpieczniejsze dopada go, gdy jest osłabiony, ranny i wręcz bezbronny. Co gorsza nie ma jak ochronić swojego młodego przyjaciela. Oczywiście nie znaczy to, że nie będzie próbował. Wciąż ma w zapasie dużo zawziętości i uporu. Przecież nieraz został zwyzywany przez Stilinskiego od osłów, kóz czy innych niezbyt rozgarniętych zwierzątek.

 

Instynktownie wysuwa pazury i lekko ugina kolana. Nie spuszcza wzroku z nieproszonego gościa nawet na sekundę. Gdyby tylko próbowała jakichś sztuczek, aby przerwać chroniący ich krąg, był gotowy w tej samej sekundzie skoczyć jej do gardła. Jakiś cichy głosik w głowie drwi z niego, że nawet w pełni swoich sił nie ma z nią najmniejszych szans. Brzmi on podobnie do Dereka i to tylko bardziej go wkurza. Dlaczego jego podświadomość wybrała sobie akurat taką postać? Cudem powstrzymuje się przed warczeniem i wysunięciem kłów.

 

– Nie pomyliłaś przepadkiem adresów? – pyta Stiles konwersacyjnym tonem, jak gdyby nie miał do czynienia z szaloną morderczynią, tylko koleżanką ze szkolnej ławki. Peter może być pod wrażeniem. Tak odrobinę. – Łóżko Hale'a jest w trochę innej części miasta...

 

– Brzmisz na zazdrosnego, chłopcze. Czyżbym weszła na twoje terytorium? – Kpina aż kipi z każdego jej słowa.

 

Wilkołak na chwilę traci rezon. Gorączkowo zastanawia się, czy to możliwe, żeby Stiles rzeczywiście czuł coś do jego siostrzeńca? Niby nigdy nic nie zauważył... chłopak zazwyczaj wyglądał, jakby coś bolało go podczas prób przeprowadzenia rozmowy z Derekiem.

 

Nastolatek wybucha śmiechem i to tak donośnym, że słychać go prawdopodobnie nawet poza domem. Peter wsłuchuje się w rytm jego serca i próbuje wyłapać jakiekolwiek gorzkie nuty w zapachu Stilinskiego. Jednak ten pachnie niemal tak jak zawsze: konwaliami oraz miętą. Dopiero przy większym skupieniu starszy wychwytuje nuty szczerego rozbawienia i nawet samozadowolenia. Jakby chłopak był szczęśliwy, że ona to powiedziała... nie rozumie dlaczego.

 

– Och, martwi cię to? – Tym razem to chłopak wyraźnie drwi z niej. – Derek nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z tobą, odkąd zorientował się, że to ty mordujesz na jego terytorium?

 

– Jeszcze wróci do mnie na kolanach... sam nie ma szans z Deucalionem.

 

– Wróci, ale tylko po to, żeby zawrzeć sojusz. Pokonać wspólnego wroga. A ty zdaje się chcesz czegoś więcej?

 

– Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz – syczy kobieta, ale jej mimika mówi, że chłopak trafił w samo sedno. – Jedyne, czego od niego chcę, to pomoc w zabiciu tego starego ścierwa. Ty też powinieneś tego chcieć! – Peter ma na końcu języka pytanie: niby dlaczego?

 

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że tego nie chcę – oznajmia Stiles spokojnie. Zbyt spokojnie. Hale zagapia się na niego w szoku, bo jakoś nie podejrzewał go o ciągoty do mordowania kogokolwiek. To raczej jego działka. Stilinski to trochę dziecko kwiatów, hipis i pacyfista. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało do tej pory...

 

– Tak? – Uśmiech Jenifer jest przerażający i sprawia, że nawet po plecach Petera przechodzą ciarki. Jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem okazuje się fakt, że nastolatek odwzajemnia ten gest. – Wiedziałam, że jesteś bystrym dzieciakiem.

 

– Nie chcę go też zabijać... tylko unieszkodliwić. – Hale uśmiecha się, bo jednak pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają, a niechęć Stilinskiego do uśmiercania nawet wrogów jest pewną regułą. W końcu on przez pewien czas zaliczał się do tej kategorii. Ostatnio spędza z nim więcej czasu niż z kimkolwiek innym. Dostrzega więc to, jak bardzo ten chłopak jest inteligentny i niemal dorównuje mu przebiegłością. Jedyne, co ich różni, to fakt, że Stiles nie jest tak bezwzględny, bo gdyby było inaczej, nawet jego o dwa lata młodsza wersja mogłaby wykończyć go znacznie szybciej.

 

– Problem w tym, że ja chcę. – Darach nie wydaje się być w nastroju do dyskusji.

 

– Nie zamierzam ci w tym przeszkadzać... ale nie pomogę ci go zabić. – Stanowczość i pewne ostrzeżenie pojawia się w tym zdaniu. Hale czuje się, jakby oglądał mecz tenisa. Piłeczka przeskakuje z jednaj strony kortu na drugą, a on nie ma wpływu na wynik meczu, bo jest tylko pobocznym obserwatorem. I bardzo mu się to, kurwa, nie podoba.

 

– Dlaczego? – Jennifer brzmi na zdezorientowaną i niepewną. – Przecież wiesz, co zrobił. Kazał zabić doradców! Ludzi takich samych jak ty albo jak dawna ja! To przez niego stałam się TYM CZYMŚ.

 

– Wiem, ale nie mogę. – Darach prycha gniewnie, ale Stiles tylko przewraca na to oczami. – Nie chcę skończyć jak ty.

 

Jak na dłoni widać, że niewiele brakuje, żeby wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Peter przybliża się nieco do młodszego, by w razie czego móc odepchnąć go albo zasłonić przed atakiem. Darach patrzy na Stilinskiego, a on odpowiada równie zdecydowanym spojrzeniem. Nawet na moment nie spuszczając wzroku z jej oczu.

 

– Nie musisz pomagać mi go zabijać, ale wciąż muszę się jakoś ukryć aż do zaćmienia... jeśli mam nie tracić więcej mocy na bezsensowną walkę z jego i twoimi maskotkami. Jeżeli będę za słaba, by stanąć do walki z Deucalionem, to ruszę na kolejne polowanie i tym razem uderzę tam, gdzie najbardziej cię zaboli.

 

– Grozisz mi – syczy Stilinskii Peter może przysięgać na wszystko, że jeszcze w życiu nie słyszał u niego takiego tonu. Pozbawionego jakichkolwiek emocji. Zimnego i bezbarwnego.

 

– Tak. – Chwila napiętej ciszy. – Chcę, żebyś zdecydował po czyjej jesteś stronie, Stiles. Masz na to dwa dni. – Uśmiecha się krzywo. – Twój ojciec ma niebezpieczną pracę... szeryf... strażnik, to przecież prawie to samo.

 

– Nikogo nie zabiję!

 

– Twój wybór, chłopcze... ale zegar tyka. – Rzuca coś w ich stronę. Peter jest gotowy to przejąć, ale przedmiot tyko odbija się od bariery. – Zdolny – mruczy niemal czule, parząc na Stilinskiego i to sprawia, że z gardła wilkołaka ucieka wściekły warkot. – Och, czyżbym pomyliła Hale'a? Trzeba przyznać, że mają swój urok? – kpi.

 

– To powinno cię nieco uspokoić, prawda? – Peter naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć o co im, do cholery, chodzi!

 

 

– Odrobinę. – Kobieta śmieje się i to nie kpiąco czy złowrogo, tylko tak jakby radośnie? To ostatnie, co słyszą, zanim darach nie znika za framugą okna.

 

*******

 

Przez kilka długich sekund nie ruszają się ze swoich miejsc nawet o milimetr. Wstrzymują też oddech, co doskonale słychać, bo nagle w pokoju zapada całkowita cisza, jeśli nie liczyć ich tętna. Wilkołak ze zdziwieniem zauważa, że serce Stilinskiego bije równie spokojnie i mocno jak jego własne. Tylko że on jest przyzwyczajony do ciągłego ukrywania swoich prawdziwych emocji. Nie wie, co myśleć o tym, że nastolatek zna tę samą sztuczkę.

 

– Co tu się, do cholery, właśnie stało?! – Jego głos pozostaje pozornie opanowany, ale w środku aż wrze.

 

– Cóż... – Chłopak wzdycha.

 

– Stiles.

 

– Przecież wiesz. Nie wmawiaj mi, że się nie domyśliłeś. – Przewraca oczami. – Jesteś na to za inteligentny. Nawet jeśli chwilowo twój mózg nie pracuje na pełnych obrotach.

 

– Może i tak, ale wciąż chce to usłyszeć od ciebie.

 

– Co ci to da?

 

– Satysfakcję? Szczęście, czy pewność? – Peter wpatruje się w młodszego z wyraźnym oczekiwaniem.

 

– Jestem w pewien sposób druidem... jakby następcą Deatona? – mówi Stilinski nieco niepewnie, wyraźnie obawiając się jego reakcji. – W zasadzie nie umiem jeszcze za wiele i to nie jest nic szczególnego. Potrafię kilka przydatnych rzeczy, ale w zasadzie jestem nadal człowiekiem – podkreśla. – Wiesz: łatwo robią mi się siniaki i łamią kości... w przeciwieństwie do co poniektórych, nie wrócę zza grobu.

 

– Stiles. – Wilkołak w zasadzie nie ma pojęcia, co chce powiedzieć. Czuje się trochę urażony i rozczarowany przez fakt, że chłopak nie zaufał mu na tyle, by zdradzić swoją tajemnicę. Co samo w sobie wydaje się absurdalne, bo Peter to nie Scott, którego Stilinski zna od urodzenia. Nie Derek, czyli alfa, ktoś z kim druid ma w przyszłości współpracować. On to wszystko wie, ale to wcale nie sprawia, że te wszystkie uczucia od tak znikają. – Przecież nie rozerwę cię na strzępy tylko dlatego, że masz sekrety.

 

– Ale nie podoba ci się to. – Chłopak nie pyta, tylko stwierdza.

 

– To nawet nie chodzi o to, co mi się podoba, czy nie podoba... tylko...

 

– Tylko? – Napięcie mięśni młodszego sugeruje,że ta odpowiedź jest dla niego istotna. Niestety Hale zawsze pozostaje Hale'em.

 

– W zasadzie, to nieistotnie. Moja urażona duma przez fakt, że sam się wcześniej nie zorientowałem. – Stilinski wygląda na rozczarowanego.

 

– Coś jeszcze?

 

– Oczywiście, ale pozwolisz, że zachowam to sobie dla siebie? W końcu każdemu wolno mieć drobne tajemnice. – Posyła młodszemu swój firmowy, krzywy uśmiech.

 

– Na razie ci odpuszczę, ale nie myśl, że tego z ciebie nie wyciągnę.

 

– Okay. – Starszy kiwa głową w zamyśleniu. – Co tak właściwie potrafisz?

 

– Jak mówiłem... raczej niewiele. Deaton do osiemnastego roku życia nie pozwalał mi nawet dotknąć większości ksiąg, czy ziół. – Stiles wygląda na mocno poirytowanego. – Co moim zdaniem było absurdem. Gdyby jemu się coś stało, nie mógłbym go nawet zastąpić.

 

– Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem... mógłbym pomóc go przekonać.

 

– Taaa... gdybyś ty mi pomagał, to prawdopodobnie do tej pory nie chciałby mnie wpuścić nawet do kliniki.

 

– Hmm, to możliwie. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby darzył mnie zbytnią sympatią.

 

– Delikatnie powiedziane. – Śmieje się młodszy. – Mogę zorientować się gdy ktoś kłamie, ale to nieistotne, bo każdy z was też to potrafi. Najlepiej idzie mi z barierami ochronnymi.

 

– Zauważyłem. – Peter wskazuje na okrąg, który wciąż znajduje się dookoła nich. – To musi być twoja krew?

 

– Niestety tak. Najlepiej też, żebym to ja rozsypywał okrąg. Wtedy jest najsilniejszy.

 

– Tak, to wydaje się być logiczne. Jeszcze jedno pytanie: dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałeś?

 

– Na początku, to nie było nic pewnego. Jakbym miał przeczucia, czy coś w tym guście. Potem to się nasiliło i nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje. Poszedłem do Deatona. To nie tak, że z dnia na dzień wszystko było jasne... bardzo długo zajęło mi zablokowanie napływających przeczuć co do kompletnie obcych osób. Wystarczyło, że choćby przypadkowo kogoś dotknąłem na ulicy. Natychmiast dowiadywałem się o nim losowych i zazwyczaj niepotrzebnych rzeczy. – Chłopak wzrusza ramionami. – No i lubię bycie człowiekiem... nie chciałem, żeby ktoś patrzył na mnie inaczej niż dotychczas.

 

– Dlatego mi odmówiłeś?

 

– Ugryzienia? – Peter kiwa głową, ale trochę boi się usłyszeć odpowiedzi.

 

– Po części na pewno. – Stiles wzrusza ramionami. – Chłopie... byłeś jak chodzące kłopoty. Niestabilny emocjonalnie i z szalonym planem zemsty na Argentach. Groziłeś nam i na wszelkie sposoby manipulowałeś... a tamtego wieczoru? Porwałeś mnie, żeby dobrać się do laptopa Scotta. – Hale prycha. – Nie znałem cię, a to co wynikało z obserwacji nie było czymś, co skłaniało do zaufania w tak ważnej sprawie. Dlatego powiedziałem nie.

 

– A gdybym teraz wciąż... – Peter urywa w połowie pytania, bo właściwie na co mu to wiedzieć? To niczego nie zmieni.

 

– Wciąż lubię bycie sobą. – Nastolatek wzrusza ramionami. – Gdyby to miało być ratunkiem, na przykład przed śmiertelną chorobą, czy coś w tym guście, to zgodziłbym się. – Wilkołak patrzy na niego zaskoczony.

 

– Ale... to znaczy że?

 

– Łatwiej mi teraz cię zrozumieć. Umiem z ciebie czytać, może nie jesteś otwartą księgą jak Scott. Chyba że taką napisaną po hebrajsku czy starożytnym pismem obrazkowym, ale ja szybko się uczę. – Hale stara się nie wyglądać na cholernie zadowolonego z siebie i jednocześnie przerażonego.

 

– A ta cała reszta? Wciąż mam na sumieniu sporo osób.

 

– Ilu zabiłeś po tym, jak już wylazłeś spod ziemi?

 

– Nikogo, ale Laura ...

 

– Tak, to z pewnością nie było dobre ani potrzebne – młodszy ostrożnie dobiera słowa. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak to jest spędzić tyle czasu zamkniętym w swoim własnym ciele jak w więzieniu. Jednak wydaje mi się, że to może człowieka doprowadzić do obłędu... co zrobiło z umysłem wilkołaka, to wolę sobie nawet nie wyobrażać. Dociera do was więcej bodźców, czy nawet cudze emocje. Spędziłeś lata w szpitalu, gdzie choroby, cierpienie i śmierć wciąż się z sobą przeplatały.

 

– Czasami ktoś też wyzdrowiał... to było nieco orzeźwiające.

 

– Tak, na pewno. Tylko że ty też chciałeś wyzdrowieć, a jedynymi osobami, które do ciebie zaglądały, była pielęgniarka ze skłonnościami sadystycznymi i twój uroczy, przepełniony poczuciem winy siostrzeniec.

 

– Stiles, co ty tak właściwe chcesz powiedzieć?

 

– To, że w pewnym sensie rozumiem, co się z tobą działo po wybudzeniu. – Hale lekko cierpnie po tym stwierdzeniu. On sam wolałby nie pamiętać tego, czym wtedy był. Kierował się tylko instynktem. Zwierzęca część całkowicie przejęła nad nim kontrolę. – Miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby obserwować was przez te dwa lata. Wiem, co robi z wami pełnia. Pamiętam Scotta, który o mało mnie nie zabił. Isaaca rzucającego mną o ściany... Dereka grożącego rozszarpaniem na strzępy...

 

– To nie jest to samo. Scott to szczeniak i w dodatku był bez alfy, nie miał kotwicy.

 

– Masz rację, to, co spotkało ciebie, było gorsze. Sam na sam ze wspomnieniami pożaru, płonącej rodziny... bez możliwości wyładowania swojego gniewu, bólu. Przeżywający to wciąż od nowa w koszmarach. – Na chwilę przerywa i patrzy na starszego z uwagą. – Nic dziwnego, że to wszystko przybrało taki obrót. Zemsta była czymś, co trzymało cię przy życiu przez tak długi czas...

 

– Laura nie chciała do tego wracać... – urywa na chwilę, bo mówienie o tym jest dla niego jak łażenie po rozżarzonych węglach – jej lekarstwem było zapomnienie i Nowy York. Powinienem to uszanować.

 

– Gdybyś spotkał ją teraz, zachowałbyś się inaczej.

 

– Skąd ta pewność?

 

– Już ci mówiłem, że widzę więcej niż myślisz. Znam cię.

 

– Tak, a może ci się tylko tak wydaje?! – warczy starszy i sam już nawet nie wie, dlaczego odpycha jedyną osobę, która zdaje się być po jego stronie. – Co jeśli to moja kolejna manipulacja? Co zrobisz? Masz gdzieś pod ręką butelkę z benzyną?

 

– Liczyłem, że o tym zapomnisz... – wzdycha młodszy. – Wykorzystałem fakt, że ogień wyprowadzi cię z równowagi, przerazi i rozproszy, co w rezultacie da nam przewagę. – Na policzki chłopaka wypływa lekki rumieniec, a zapach wstydu staje się intensywniejszy. – Jak widzisz nie jestem święty.

 

– Wiem, Stiles, wiem – mamrocze wilkołak – i w zasadzie nie mam ci tego za złe. Gdybym wtedy o zabił kogoś innego niż Kate, to byłoby za wiele. Może gdybym wtedy nie zginął, narobiłbym jeszcze więcej szkód?

 

– Nie wiesz tego. – Młodszy wzrusza ramionami. – Twój gniew i szaleństwo też musiało mieć swój limit, a śmierć wszystkich odpowiedzialnych za pożar powinna nieco ostudzić twoje mordercze instynkty. – Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj milczą, wracając myślami do tego, co działo się niemal dwa lata wcześniej.

 

– Odbiegliśmy nieco od głównego tematu. – Młodszy wzdycha ze zmieszaniem. – A zmierzałem do tego, żebyś przestał się tak biczować o to, co się stało wcześniej. Nie pozbędziesz się wyrzutów sumienia... ale teraz stoisz po właściwej stronie. – Uśmiecha lekko i dodaje: – Na mocy przeszedłeś jasną stronę, zapomnieć o tym nie wolno ci! – mówi z teatralną i przesadną powagą. Peter nie wierzy, że to się dzieje.

 

– Gwiezdne wojny? Serio, Stiles?

 

– No co?! To mój ulubiony film... genialny, swoją drogą. Uważam go za jedno z największych arcydzieł kina – wyrzuca z siebie słowa niemal ze świetlną prędkością. – Hej?! Rozpoznałeś to! – wykrzykuje zaskoczony, ale w jego głosie słychać przede wszystkim zadowolenie.

 

– Jasne, że tak... kto nie oglądał nigdy Gwiezdnych wojen? – mamrocze Hale, lekko oszołomiony entuzjazmem Stilinskiego.

 

– Scott, oczywiście.

 

– Po co ja w ogóle pytałem...

 

*******

 

Podświetlany budzik wskazuje czwartą nad ranem, a Stiles, pomimo ogromnego zmęczenia, nie potrafi zasnąć. Słowa Jennifer wracają do niego jak bumerang. Wie, że będzie musiał znaleźć rozwiązanie, ale jakoś nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy. Ostatecznie, jeśli Darach postawi przed nim jego ojca i Deucaliona, to wybór będzie prosty. Chyba właśnie to przeraża go najbardziej. Nie chce być taki. Zabijanie nie powinno być łatwe, nie dla niego. Może dla jego futerkowych przyjaciół i owszem. Jednak oni kierują się instynktem. Chronią swoje terytorium i stado.

 

Jednak nawet Derek odczuwa pewien dyskomfort, kiedy musi kogoś zabić. Chyba dlatego zawsze wybiera bezpośrednią walkę, przynajmniej wtedy szanse są rozłożone mniej więcej po połowie. Równie dobrze to on może zginąć, co sam zabić...

 

Przewraca się ostrożnie na drugi bok i niemal podskakuje, kiedy dostrzega parę intensywnie niebieskich oczu wpatrujących się w niego w ciemności. Cholera, był pewien, że Hale śpi. Obaj nie mieli zbyt wiele siły po konfrontacji z darachem, a wilkołak dodatkowo wciąż leczy rany.

 

– Jesteś niespokojny. – To nawet nie jest pytanie, więc nie próbuje w jakikolwiek sposób odpowiadać. – Myślisz o tym, co powiedziała? – Stiles wzdycha ciężko, co oczywiście oznacza TAK. Peter zdaje się to wiedzieć. – Naprawdę nie chcesz go zabijać, co?

 

– Wiem, że dla ciebie to niemal śmieszne, bo on jest takim ucieleśnieniem potwora z horrorów – pauzuje na chwilę – powinienem tego chcieć. Szczególnie, że ma krew druidów za pazurami.

 

– To na pewno nie śmieszne. Nie dla mnie... myślę, że to dobrze. Szukasz alternatyw i dzięki temu wataha jest mniej... dzika? Chyba to dobre określenie.

 

– Problem w tym, że ona nie chce innych rozwiązań... zemsta popycha ją do działania. Wydaje mi się, że najchętniej rozszarpałaby go gołymi rękami, gdyby tylko miała wystarczającą ilość siły.

 

– Wiem, to widać. – Peter wydaje się nad czymś rozmyślać. – Zapominasz, że ja też byłem taki. Wiem, jak ona teraz funkcjonuje i mogę spróbować przewidzieć jej kolejne kroki.

 

– I co wymyśliłeś?

 

– Chce, żeby cierpiał tak jak ona... więc na pewno nie zabije go od razu. Walka ją osłabi – mówi, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Jej też raczej nie chcesz zabijać?

 

– Yeah. Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz – mamrocze z ironią.

 

– Tak samo jak ty mnie. – Hale uśmiecha się w ciemności, błyskając zębami, i to jednocześnie złe i dobre.

 

Złe, bo to przecież Peter i jego nastrój nie powinien mieć aż takiego wpływu na Stilesa.

 

Jednak kiedy młodszy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jeden z tak nielicznych szczerych uśmiechów wilkołaka, czuje się dobrze. Nawet można pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że sam unosi nieco kąciki ust.

 

– Może nie wyłapuję wszystkiego, ale na pewno wiem więcej niż Derek. – Może to tylko wyobraźnia nastolatka, ale Hale wydaje się być zazdrosny. I cholera go wie, o co właściwie?! – Scott też jakoś nie wpadł ani razu z wizytą, odkąd tu jestem... co nie powiem, bardzo mi odpowiada. Nie mam siły na szarpanie się ze szczeniaczkami.

 

– Trochę się zmieniło, odkąd ktoś go użarł... – syczy, nieco wyprowadzony z równowagi, ale w porę gryzie się w język. – Przepraszam.

 

– Za prawdę?

 

– Nie, za chwyt poniżej pasa. – Wzdycha pokonany. – Wkurza mnie, że masz rację. Scott ma Allison i Isaaca, a to, co było przed jego przemianą, zostało tylko wspomnieniem. Mógłbym być nawet tym cholernym Robinem...

 

– Stiles, ty nie nadajesz się na pomagiera głównego bohatera...

 

– Aha, dzięki! - prycha i gdyby Hale nie był ranny, to wykopałby go przez okno. Szczególnie, że ma nawet czelność zaśmiać się cicho.

 

– Jesteś na to za dobry. – To nieco wytrąca go z równowagi i ostudza jego gniew. Bo co do cholery?! – Nie widzisz tego, co? Jak myślisz, gdzie byłby McCall albo Derek, gdyby nie twoje rady, czy namawianie ich do współpracy?

 

– Daliby sobie radę.

 

– Masz o nich zdecydowanie za dobre zdanie – mamrocze Hale – a za mało pewności siebie. Trzeba będzie nad tym trochę popracować. Gdybyś chciał, to ty mógłbyś grać pierwsze skrzypce...

 

– Tak naprawdę to chyba tego nie chcę. Zaczynam doceniać to całe stanie w cieniu.

 

– Wiem. Trochę na to jednak za późno. Skoro nawet darach chce twojej pomocy... znaczy to tyle, że jesteś silniejszy i o wiele ważniejszy w tym całym bałaganie niż myślisz.

 

– A ty co, bawisz się teraz w mojego terapeutę czy przyjaciela? – Grymas, jaki przebiega przez twarz starszego sprawia, że Stilinski żałuje swoich słów od razu, jak tylko opuszczają jego usta.

 

– Myślę, że jestem przyjacielem... na terapeutę się nie nadaję.

 

– Jesteś nim. Takim nieco upierdliwym i wkurzającym, z wątpliwym kodeksem moralnym, ale... wiem, że w jakiś pokręcony sposób rozumiesz mnie lepiej niż ktoś, kogo miałem wcześniej za brata. – Dziwne się czuje, przyznając to na głos.

 

Nie mówiłby tego, gdyby nie czuł, że w jakiś sposób jest to winien wilkołakowi za te wcześniejsze kąśliwe uwagi. Kłopot z Peterem polega na tym, że dostrzega za dużo i nie krępuje się tego powiedzieć, za co często mu się obrywa. Prawda nagle uderza w Stilesa niczym pociąg towarowy. Odkąd sprawy zaczęły przybierać coraz gorszy obrót, nie miał kogoś bezwzględnie szczerego obok siebie. Nie chciał tego widzieć, ale Scott okłamywał go nagminnie, wymyślając często idiotyczne wymówki, żeby tylko odwołać wspólne plany.

 

Derek zawsze zbywa go półsłówkami i liczy na, to że Stiles sam przestanie dociekać. Tak, jakby go nie znał, ale właściwie to może tak właśnie jest? Alfa nie ma takiej znajomości Stilesowego sposobu działania, jak Scott. Kto wie, czy on naprawdę nie sądzi, że nastolatek wierzy w te jego wszystkie groźby? Prycha zirytowany.

 

– Co? – Wilkołak wydaje się być nieco zdezorientowany. – Twoje emocje wariują... – Podnosi się na ręce, żeby zerknąć na zegarek. – Stiles, minęła piąta rano i jeśli chcemy przeżyć więcej niż dwa najbliższe dni, to powinniśmy spać. Obaj.

 

Nastolatek parska kpiącym śmiechem.

 

– Serio? – kpi.

 

– Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to wszystko teraz czujesz... nie wiem nawet, na kogo to jest skierowane, bo mam taką szczerą, malutką nadzieję, że nie odnosi się do mnie.

 

– Nah. Nie tym razem.... chociaż może po części? – mamrocze Stilinski. –Zawsze mówisz mi prawdę. Wiem to... więc nawet tego nie komentuj – zatrzymuje się i zastanawia, ile z tych swoich wniosków może zdradzić starszemu. Tyle że nagle analizowanie wydaje mu się przereklamowane... więc kopie się mentalnie w cztery litery i wrzeszczy na samego siebie: _"Pierdolić to"_.

 

– Stiles?

 

– Wkurzam się, bo mnie okłamują. Derek, Scott, nawet mój ojciec... to jakby nie traktowali mnie poważnie. Irytuję się, złoszczę i wyżywam na tobie przez to, że cała reszta ma mnie za naiwnego chłopaczka, któremu bez konsekwencji można wcisnąć nawet najgorszą ciemnotę, a on i tak uwierzy. Ty byś był spokojny?

 

– Przecież o tym wiedziałeś... tak samo jak ja wiem, że Derek najchętniej zobaczyłby mnie z powrotem w grobie. – Hale przysuwa się kilka centymetrów bliżej i ostrożnie dotyka jego ramienia. Zachowuje się trochę tak, jakby miał do czynienia z wściekłym i dzikim zwierzęciem. – Pomoże, jeśli obiecam, że jak uporamy się ze śmiertelnym zagrożeniem... no wiesz: wielki zły alfa Ducalion i psychiczna dziewczyna Dereka, to pomogę jakoś efektownie ci się na nich odegrać? – Peter rzuca propozycję ze swoim zwyczajowym sarkastycznym poczuciem humoru, ale nastolatek widzi, że pod tymi pozorami jest coś jeszcze.

 

– Masz na myśli...?

 

– No nie wiem, coś zabawnego i tymczasowego. Jesteś druidem i masz pewne możliwości. Coś, co dobitnie pokaże im, że nie mogą od tak cię lekceważyć.

 

– Tak... a jak oni potem będą chcieli mnie zabić, to schowam się za ciebie?

 

– Możesz, jeśli chcesz, ale nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne. Radzisz sobie z wściekłym, mściwym darachem, a nie poradzisz sobie z kilkoma wilkołakami? Czasami zamiast siły i mięśni wystarczy kilka odpowiednio dobranych argumentów i subtelnych gróźb...

 

– Wiesz z doświadczenia?

 

– Yup. – Szczerzy się. Stilinski boi się go uderzyć, żeby nie naruszyć gojącej się skóry, ale to nie znaczy, że tak to zostawi. Szczypie wilkołaka w nos. Mocno.

 

– Auć?

 

– Miało być auć.

 

*******

 

Budzą się przez donośne łomotanie w drzwi. Młodszemu dłuższą chwilę zajmuje skojarzenie podstawowych faktów. Między innymi tego, że znajduje się we własnym pokoju, na łóżku pod ciepluteńką kołderką... no i że w pasie obejmuje go ręka Petera Hale'a, co okazuje się być zaskakująco przyjemnym doświadczeniem.

 

CO? Krzyczy jego umysł, ale Stiles konsekwentnie każe mu się odpierdolić i iść spać. Niestety wtedy ktoś znowu bardzo żwawo wali w te cholerne drzwi.

 

– STILES! Jeśli nie otworzysz w ciągu najbliższej minuty to...

 

– JUŻ! – wrzeszczy spanikowany i zrywa się z materaca. Na szczęście wilkołak już nie śpi i bez słowa chowa się w łazience. Nastolatek nie ma czasu nawet wymyślić lepszej skrytki, bo jego własny ojciec stoi zaraz za drzwiami, domagając się natychmiastowego wpuszczenia go do środka. To rozpraszające!

 

– Do cholery jasnej, STILES! – mówi jego tata zamiast przywitania. – Coś ty tam robił?

 

– Spałem?

 

– Tak? To czemu miałeś zamknięte na klucz drzwi...

 

– Może wcześniej mogłem robić coś innego? – Wie, że to wróci do niego i kopnie go w dupę, ale to najszybszy sposób na pozbycie się staruszka ze swoich czterech ścian.

 

– Nie chcę nic wiedzieć! – mamrocze John i nastolatek wie, że wrócił myślami do pewnej nieszczęsnej łazienkowej wpadki. Obaj ponownie stają się zażenowani, niemal tak bardzo, jak wtedy. – Masz może u siebie żelazko? Nie mogę znaleźć, a mamy jakieś spotkanie u burmistrza i wypadałoby założyć coś lepszego.

 

– Uhm... chwila. Poszukam. – Zerka na biurko, ale tam go nie ma. – Zaraz wrócę.

 

Modli się w myślach, żeby Hale domyślił się i otworzył mu drzwi. To byłoby dziwne, gdyby miał zamkniętą łazienkę od środka... skoro niby jest sam. Na szczęście wilkołaki to jednak mądre stworzonka i po naciśnięciu klamki drzwi ustępują bez protestów. Peter siedzi w kabinie prysznicowej i nie wygląda na zbyt przejętego całą sytuacją.

 

Wyciąga żelazko z małej szafki stojącej w rogu pomieszczenia i wyślizguje się z powrotem do pokoju. Na szczęście jego ojciec nie należy do tych wścibskich, nadopiekuńczych rodziców i pod nieobecność nastolatka nie robi mu przeszukania na półkach... a nie musi wcale szukać fajek, czy dziwnie wyglądających pigułek. Wystarczyłoby, że zajrzałby do łazienki i znalazłby starszego o ponad dekadę, nieco roznegliżowanego wilkołaka, chowającego się za kolorową zasłoną prysznicową...


	4. Chapter 4

*******

 

Wymyślenie planu, w którym nikt nie ginie, jest cholernie trudne. W jakąkolwiek stronę nie próbują pociągnąć swoich pomysłów, to i tak zawsze widnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo katastrofy. Stiles boi się, co stanie się, kiedy przestaną to być tylko rozważania. Nie od dzisiaj wiadomo, że wilkołaki nie zawsze działają racjonalnie i przewidywalnie. Istnieje spore ryzyko, że coś po drodze się spieprzy.

 

Potrzebują pomocy Deatona, ale nie wie, jak ten zareaguje na obecność Petera. Nie ma siły na niepotrzebne przepychanki słowne, czy wymyślanie odpowiednich argumentów, by przekonać zdystansowanego druida, że tym razem potrzebna jest jego obecność i wsparcie na miejscu, a nie zza kulis.

 

– Jak rany? – pyta cicho, kiedy dostrzega, jak starszy krzywi się, poruszając na próbę ręką.

 

– Prawie się zagoiły, ale nadal jestem trochę osłabiony... – Hale wydaje się być nieco przygaszony, czy nawet zasmucony pytaniem Stilinskiego. Co kompletnie nie ma żadnego sensu, bo przecież to przejaw troski, a nie przytyk? Chociaż cholera wie, jak odebrał to arogancki wilkołak. – Domyślam się, że pewnie chciałbyś już odzyskać co nieco prywatności czy przestrzeni, ale myślę, że do rozwiązania sprawy daracha i Deucaliona lepiej byłoby, żebyś nie zostawał sam.

 

– Wiem, przecież ja nie o tym...?

 

– Nie udawaj, Stiles – mówi Peter zmęczonym głosem. – Ty jeden możesz darować sobie podchody i otwarcie mówić to, co myślisz.

 

– Zawsze tak robię – prycha, unosząc brwi. Nie wie, co znowu uroiło się w temu idiocie, ale z całą pewnością coś jest na rzeczy. Inaczej nie miałby tej swojej nadąsanej miny... a nastolatek wzrok ma doskonały i bez problemu dostrzega ten grymas. Jakby ktoś zamknął go w klatce razem z tuzinem skunksów. Na chwilę zapomina, że ma bardzo słaby instynkt samozachowawczy, więc często co w myślach, to i na języku...

 

-

– Zabiłbym kogoś, kto ośmieliłby się zrobić coś takiego. – Hale wpatruje się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Wybacz, że nie tryskam entuzjazmem na myśl, że masz mnie dosyć.

 

– Niby kiedy ja coś takiego powiedziałem?! – pyta zdenerwowany chłopak. Możliwe, że jego głos podskoczył o kilka tonów do góry... wolno mu być wściekłym, kiedy ten irytujący dupek zarzuca mu coś, co nawet nie leżało koło prawdy.

 

– Te wszystkie, niby niewinne pytania o to, jak się czuję? Co z ranami? – kpi Hale, a jego twarz wygląda jak grecka, teatralna maska. Żadnych emocji. –Myślisz, że uwierzę, że aż tak cię to obchodzi?

 

Chwilę zabiera Stilesowi ogarnięcie, o co tak właściwie został oskarżony, ale w tej samej sekundzie, w której to do niego dociera, ma ochotę pieprznąć czymś ciężkim w ten zakuty, wilkołaczy łeb! Dlaczego miałby się powstrzymywać? Skoro niby ma go gdzieś, to przecież nie interesuje go, czy przypadkiem nie urazi gojącej się skóry.

 

Mruży oczy i zaciska usta w wąską kreskę, wpatrując się bez słowa w równie milczącego Petera. Bez ostrzeżenia łapie pierwsze, co ma pod ręką, i ciska tym w wilkołaka. Telefon... huh, trudno.

 

– Idiota – syczy i rzuca kolejną rzeczą z biurka. Tym razem to książka do ekonomi.

 

– Kompletny bezmózg. – W stronę zdezorientowanego Hale'a leci nadgryzione jabłko.

 

– STILES! – warczy starszy. – O co ci, do cholery, chodzi?

 

– O co mi chodzi? Jesteś wilkołakiem i niby masz wyostrzone zmysły, tak?

 

– Uhm...

 

– No to siedź i słuchaj, panie chodząca oczywistość, czy powiem chociaż jedno słowo, które nie będzie prawdą! – Nabiera powietrza i już spokojniej kontynuuje. – Gdybym nie chciał cię tutaj, to zmusiłbym Dereka, żeby zabrał cię już pierwszego wieczora – oznajmia, patrząc Peterowi twardo w oczy. – Nie masz podstaw do zarzucania mi czegokolwiek z tego, co powiedziałeś. Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że najpierw mówię, a potem myślę, i gdybyś mi w jakikolwiek sposób przeszkadzał, to ilość durnych uwag lecących w twoją stronę byłaby powalająca. Pewnie sam miałbyś mnie dosyć i z podkulonym ogonem spieprzyłbyś do tej waszej nory! – Ostatnie słowo jest ledwie zrozumiałe przez, to że już brakuje mu tlenu. Przerywa i oddycha parę razy głęboko. Wie, że musi wyglądać ciekawie, stojąc naprzeciwko wilkołaka z zaciśniętymi pięściami i rumieńcami gniewu na policzkach. Tylko że w tym momencie naprawdę mógłby strzelić tego imbecyla w pysk, gdyby chociaż spróbował się odezwać.

 

Na szczęście Peter chyba też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, bo siedzi cicho i trzyma się na dystans. Pozwala mu się uspokoić, ale Stilinski w spojrzeniu starszego dostrzega coś na kształt nadziei i może jest też tam odrobina rozbawienia. Tylko jakoś nie potrafi mieć mu tego za złe, bo właśnie wielki, zły wilk dostał burę od chuderlawego nastolatka.

 

 

*******

 

 

Po tym niespodziewanym wybuchu cisza wydaje się czymś nienaturalnym. Stilinski zaczyna też odczuwać niewielki lęk o to, że za bardzo się odsłonił.

 

– Okay – mówi w końcu starszy, przypatrując mu się z uwagą. Co z kolei powoduje, że Stiles czuje się jak podejrzany na przesłuchaniu. Brakuje tylko ostrego światła i zabawy w złego i dobrego glinę. W tym przypadku Hale byłby jednym i drugim, a to można by uznać za niezłą analizę charakteru Petera. Jest jednocześnie zły i dobry: bezwzględny, mściwy i przebiegły. Wilkołak nie raz udowodnił im, że jest cholernie inteligentny, ale dzięki ostatnim wydarzeniom Stiles ma szansę dostrzec więcej niż reszta stada. Hale może tego nie okazywać, ale zależy mu na Dereku, martwi się przyszłością jego stada, a nawet troszczy o bezpieczeństwo Stilesa. Było to doskonale widoczne podczas wizyty Jennifer, gdzie starszy śledził każdy gest daracha jak drapieżnik przyczajony do ataku.

 

– Stiles?

 

– Co? – wzdycha ciężko, z powrotem skupiając swoją uwagę na tu i teraz.

 

– Dziękuję.

 

– Za co, tak właściwie? – Marszczy brwi, bo pojedyncze słowa, jakimi raczy go teraz starszy, nieco działają mu na nerwy.

 

– Miło jest znowu mieć kogoś, kogo obchodzi to, czy żyję. – Prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia jest nieco przytłaczająca. Nastolatek oczywiście zdaje sobie sprawę, że stosunki pomiędzy Peterem a resztą watahy nadal pozostawały napięte. Z kolei drugi żyjący Hale patrzy na wuja jak na szkodliwego insekta, którego chciałby rozgnieść butem, jednak nie może, bo to gatunek na wymarciu.

 

– To dziwne, kiedy ktoś dziękuję za coś takiego – mamrocze zdenerwowany. Nie ma pojęcia, co należy powiedzieć. A to sprawia, że zazwyczaj plecie kompletne głupoty. – Nie, żebyś wcześniej czasami nie bredził...

 

– Aha? Chciałbym wiedzieć, kiedy twoim zadaniem mówiłem od rzeczy. – Wilkołak wydaje się być rozbawiony jego niezbyt taktowną uwagą. – A tak całkiem szczerze, jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą mogę od tak porozmawiać. Nawet jeśli przez większość czasu mnie obrażasz, czy ciskasz sarkastycznymi uwagami na prawo i lewo.

 

– Hej! Ty też używasz tej samej broni... a przypominam, że w przeciwieństwie do mnie, masz do dyspozycji jeszcze paczkę kłów i pazurów.

 

– Czy to nie ty próbowałeś nauczyć Dereka, że rzucanie się na wszystkich z pięściami jest niegrzeczne?

 

– Touché. – Teatralne się kłania, co wywołuje krótki śmiech starszego. Może być tak, że Stiles jest z siebie dumny. Rozbawił Hale'a! To prawie jak dokonanie cudu.

 

 

*******

 

Wieczór zastaje ich zagrzebanych w starych podaniach o druidach i ich zdolnościach. Stiles przysięga, że jak jeszcze raz zobaczy gdzieś NEMETON napisane w jakimkolwiek języku, to zacznie płakać jak dziecko lub wyrzuci te pożółkłe, zakurzone papierzyska wprost do kominka. Szczegół, że takowy nie znajduje się w jego domu. No i Deaton nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli pożyczone zbiory nie wrócą do niego w nienaruszonym stanie.

 

– Stiles, słuchasz mnie? – pyta lekko poirytowany weterynarz.

 

– Przepraszam... postaram się nie myśleć. Znaczy się, nie zamyślać, bo ogólnie to myślenie jest raczej potrzebne, co widać na przykładzie Dereka. – Wilkołak parska śmiechem, ale niestety Alan pozostaje niewzruszony. – Okay, Jezu, zamykam się. Nie patrz tak na mnie! – jęczy, starając się schować za kartką papieru. – Mógłbyś powtórzyć ostatnie zdanie, proszę?

 

– Mogę, ale skup się. Potrzebujesz ochrony.

 

– Ma mnie – syczy urażony Peter.

 

– Nie mówię o ochronie fizycznej – tłumaczy starszy, jakby zwracał się do rozwydrzonych bachorów. – Musisz pamiętać, że magia, którą posługuje się Jennifer, jest niezwykle silna.

 

– Super. – Krzywi się. – Jakieś jeszcze pocieszające uwagi?

 

– Nie chcę, żebyś ją lekceważył... i powinieneś być przygotowany na różne ewentualności. Słabością daracha jest właśnie jego siła.

 

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że bredzisz jak Peter po nawdychaniu się palonego tojadu? – Deaton tego nawet nie komentuje.

 

– Polega tylko na tym, co zyskuje dzięki sile czerpanej z ofiar, rytuałów... łatwo też może na ciebie wpływać. Nie zapominaj, że mimo wszystko pozostała druidem. – Podaje mu jedną z kartek, wskazując na jakiś symbol. – To twój sprzymierzeniec.

 

– Krzyż celtycki?

 

– Symbol słońca. – Sięga po kolejne księgi i wskazuje na fragmenty zapisane staroangielskim. – Ochrona, pozyskiwanie siły, dodawanie pewności siebie.

 

– To ostatnie bardzo mu się przyda – wtrąca wilkołak, a Deaton zerka na niego przelotnie. Ktoś kto obserwowałby obu uważnie, zauważyłby ten niewielki uśmiech, jaki na sekundę pojawił się na twarzy czarnoskórego.

 

– Umieszczony w okręgu czteroramienny krzyż – czyta dalej nastolatek, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, co powiedział Peter. – Pionowe ramiona to świat fizyczny, ziemski. Natomiast poprzeczne niematerialny, duchowy... Koło jest znakiem jedności. To ma jakoś pomóc?

 

– Tak. Jennifer umie manipulować przedmiotami, ale też żywymi stworzeniami. To tak skłoniła zwierzęta, żeby się same złożyły w ofierze. Na ludzi też może wpływać.

 

– Myślisz, że Derek jest pod jej wpływem? – Hale stara się maskować, ale Stiles dostrzega jego przerażenie.

 

– Nie... akurat Derek jest jedną osobą, którą ona nie chce manipulować – odpowiada pewnie druid. – Stilesem póki co nie miała potrzeby sterować albo byłeś poza jej zasięgiem. Twoje bariery są niesamowicie wytrzymałe.

 

– Ta, to jedyne dobrze umiem robić. Schować się i czekać na ratunek – mamrocze cicho chłopak.

 

– Nie przeszedłeś jeszcze nawet jednej dziesiątej szkolenia, Stiles, a i tak radzisz sobie świetnie, biorąc pod uwagę środowisko w jakim się obracasz – upomina go Alan typowo mentorskim tonem. Na co chłopak przewraca oczami, a Hale tłumi śmiech kiepsko udawanym kaszlem.

 

– Wrócimy do tego tematu przy innej okazji – obiecuje, lub grozi, weterynarz. Stilinski jeszcze nie do końca go rozszyfrował. – Porozmawiamy o tym, jak rozwiążemy nasze aktualne zmartwienie. Deucalion jest równie niebezpieczny, co darach. dlatego lepiej i bezpieczniej byłoby, gdybyś nie natknął się na niego aż do zaćmienia.

 

– Spróbuję – wzdycha nastolatek. – To nie tak, że teraz jestem jakoś strasznie rozrywkowy. Ledwie wychodzę z domu, jeśli mam być szczery. Jednak muszę jutro iść do szkoły – mamrocze niechętnie, bo nauka w tej chwili zajmuje marginalne miejsce w jego umyśle. – Jennifer chce mojej pomocy i jeśli się nie zgodzę... cóż, groziła mojemu ojcu.

 

– Chcesz jej pomóc? – pyta Deaton bez żadnych wstępów.

 

– To nie tak, że chcę, ale gdybym miał wybierać mniejsze zło, byłaby to ona.

 

– Rozumiem. – Kilka sekund ciszy. – W zasadzie nie żywię żadnych pozytywnych uczuć do Alfy, ale moja siostra jest jego doradcą. Nie mogę otwarcie stanąć po przeciwnej stronie.

 

– Siostra?! Ty masz siostrę?! – Hale brzmi na zszokowanego.

 

– Tak. Wyobraź sobie, że matkę i ojca też mam. – Stiles parska śmiechem, a starszy wyglądał na nieco urażonego. Wychodzi na to, że tylko nastolatkowi wolno z niego kpić bez konsekwencji.

 

– Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie... zanim wszyscy zaczniemy na siebie warczeć. – Czeka aż zyska pełną uwagę. – Co z resztą? Kogoś wtajemniczamy?

 

– Derek byłby przydatny – sugeruje Hale. – W końcu to jego dziewczyna. Byłaby chyba bardziej skłonna do współpracy, jeśli mogłaby być bliżej niego?

 

– Wiedziałem, że z jakiegoś powodu cię tu trzymam. – Śmieje się nastolatek. – To może spróbujesz go tu jakoś ściągnąć?

 

– Niech ci będzie. – Starszy bez problemu odblokowuje telefon osiemnastolatka i znajduje odpowiedni kontakt. Na co Stiles tylko prycha, bo Hale musiał podejrzeć jaki ma kod. Tylko dlaczego nie przeszkadza mu to tak jak powinno? Nawet Scott nie ma pełnego wglądu w jego komórkę!

 

– Co z McCallem? – pyta, uświadamiając sobie, że jego powinni wtajemniczyć.

 

– Ja z nim porozmawiam – oznajmia weterynarz. – Wam zostawiam Dereka, bo na wszystkie moje uwagi czy sugestie, nie reaguje zbyt pozytywnie...

 

– Naprawdę wierzysz w to, że nas traktuje inaczej? – prycha zirytowany Hale.

 

– To już wasze zmartwienie jak go przekonacie. – Starszy druid wzrusza ramionami i kiwa im głową na pożegnanie. Po kilku minutach słychać silnik odpalonego samochodu. Peter patrzy między drzwiami, a Stilesem.

 

– Nigdy nikt nie podejrzewa Deatona o bycie złośliwym, a to zwykła świnia jest – oznajmia Stilinski ze śmiertelną powagą. Ten moment wybiera Derek na wskoczenie przez okno. Dodajmy, że bardzo wkurzony i nieco poobijany Derek...

 

– Trudno się z tym kłócić – prycha młodszy Hale – ale o co tym razem chodzi?

 

 

*******

 

 

Niemal godzinę tłumaczą Alfie ich plan, a ten i tak nie wydaje się być przekonany. Patrzy na Stilesa, jakby wyrosła mu druga, a nawet trzecia głowa. Najgorsze jest chyba jego wtrącanie sceptycznych uwag.

 

– Pozwólcie, że podsumuję. – Brunet siedzi w fotelu pod ścianą i zerka od Petera do Stilesa. – Nikogo nie zabijamy – prycha kpiąco. – Atakujemy w zaćmienie, bo wtedy Deucalion jest osłabiony – zaczyna wyliczać, zginając po kolei palce prawej ręki. – Jennifer zostawiam tobie. – Wskazuje na Stilinskiego. - Bo jesteś pieprzonym druidem, co nie zaskoczyło mnie tak bardzo, jak powinno i najważniejsze, wcześniej musimy ustawić pułapkę, żeby schwytać daracha...

 

– Tak, mniej więcej – mamrocze nastolatek, starając się nie uśmiechać na widok całkowicie ogłupiałego Alfy. – Najtrudniejsze będzie zapędzenie Jennifer do niepełnego kręgu. Jest silna i przebiegła. Zorientuje się, co chce zrobić... – Wpada na pewien pomysł, ale wie też, że oba wilkołaki nie będą zbyt skore do jego zrealizowania.

 

– Gadaj. – Starszy Hale uśmiecha się nieznacznie. – Przecież widzę, że coś wymyśliłeś... masz tę swoją minę: "wiem, ale nie bardzo wiem, jak to powiedzieć." – Osiemnastolatek patrzy na niego zszokowany, bo to trochę tak, jakby siedział w jego głowie.

 

– Nie spodoba wam się to – mamrocze, wpatrując się w przeciwległą ścianę. – Jestem druidem, ale ona też. Nawet jeśli teraz jest zła, to wciąż przez znaczną część życia związana była z tymi samymi wartościami, co ja. – Chyba po raz pierwszy oba słuchają go uważnie i nawet nie próbują przerywać. – Rozsypię niepełny okrąg z jarzębu wymieszanego z moją krwią... mam kilka słoiczków tego specyfiku w zapasie. W środku, kilka centymetrów pod ziemią, na planie równoramiennego krzyża, trzeba zakopać owoce jarzębiny.

 

– Gdy zamkniesz okrąg... to będzie krzyż celtycki? – upewnia się Peter.

 

– Yeah. Z tą różnicą, że to ty zamkniesz okrąg, bo ja będę nieprzytomny.

 

– CO?! – warczą jednocześnie.

 

 

– Tak jak mówiłem, raczej wam się nie spodoba ten pomysł... – Wzdycha ciężko, zastanawiając się, jak ma to przekazać, żeby jakoś ich przekonać? – Tylko nie przerywajcie. – Wyraźnie słychać prośbę w jego głosie i chyba tylko to sprawia, że obaj przytakują.

 

– Zaczniemy od tej pułapki na daracha, potem Peter spotka się z Deucalionem i oznajmi, że z powrotem chce być Alfą... – Derek prycha, ale Stilinski ucisza go machnięciem ręki. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że jest mściwy i lubi poczucie władzy. – Zerka na starszego Hale'a i widzi, że ten wygląda na zranionego... nie to chciał osiągnąć. – Poprawka. Wszyscy myślą, że tak jest.

 

– Jasne – syczy Alfa.

 

– Powinieneś dać radę przekonać Deucaliona, że chcesz status Dereka...

 

– Bo tak jest! – Młodszemu wilkołakowi wyraźnie nie podoba się ten pomysł.

 

– Zaćmienie was osłabi, będziecie niemal ludźmi – ostrzega. – Oboje dążą do konfrontacji i wyeliminowania siebie na wzajem. Żadne z nich nie patrzy na to, co niszczy, dążąc do tego jednego celu.

 

– Chcesz, żeby nawzajem się wykończyli? – Hale nie brzmi na przekonanego.

 

– Nie, Jennifer będzie uwięziona, a Deucalion słaby. Jeśli będziecie współpracować, mamy szansę rozwiązać tę sprawę pokojowo. – To może być ponad jego siły, ale o tym woli ich nie uprzedzać. – Muszę być w pobliżu, bo spróbuję podróży astralnej. Wtedy łatwiej mi sięgać po rzeczy niematerialne, takie jak na przykład zgromadzona moc darcha. – Nie mówi, że jak dotąd próbował tego tylko raz pod nadzorem Deatona. – To może być też dobry sposób na zamaskowanie kręgu... kiedy już będziesz widział, że jestem nieprzytomny, rozlejesz obok mnie trochę mojej wcześniej upuszczonej krwi... no i muszę mieć też świeżą ranę.

 

– Zwariowałeś?! – Peter jest oburzony. – Jeszcze mi może powiesz, że to ja mam cię ponacinać tu i ówdzie?!

 

– Uhm... wiesz, nie chcę przypadkiem zmienić się w wilkołaka, a czytałem o przypadkach, w których wystarczy zadrapanie Alfy, więc...

 

– Nie.

 

– Peter.

 

– NIE.

 

– Nic mi nie będzie... ze dwie płytkie ranki. Wiesz, jak ciężko oszukać wilkołaka? – pyta z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Musi uwierzyć, że zrobisz wszystko, żeby znowu być Alfą. Jeśli będzie na tobie moja świeża krew, to powinno być to prostsze. Zresztą i tak będę nieprzytomny, z ledwie wyczuwalnym tętnem... takie uroki podróży astralnej.

 

– A jak coś pójdzie nie tak i trzeba będzie uciekać? – wtrąca ostrożnie Derek.

 

– Trzeba wypowiedzieć trzy razy moje imię.

 

– To musisz nam je podać. – Nagle starszy Hale wygląda na bardzo zainteresowanego.

 

– Nie musi to być te, które mam zapisane w akcie urodzenia, tylko to, którego używam na codzień. To, do którego jestem przywiązany...

 

– Okay. – Alfa kiwa głową, jakby chciał oznajmić: zanotowano w pamięci. – Coś jeszcze?

 

– Prawdopodobnie łatwiej będzie mnie przywołać z powrotem Peterowi niż tobie. Nie stresuj się, jeśli nie obudzę się natychmiast.

 

– Dlaczego? – Chce wiedzieć starszy i Stiles nawet nie wie, o co on dokładnie pyta: przez co może mieć trudności z wróceniem do swojego ciała, czy raczej o to, czemu to on ma większe szanse na wyprowadzenie go z transu.

 

– Zbyt długie przebywanie poza własnym ciałem wiąże się z ryzykiem, że utknę tak na zawsze. Jednak podróż musiałaby trwać ponad dobę, żebym nie mógł znaleźć drogi powrotnej. – Stara się ich nie wystraszyć, ale też jednocześnie ostrzec przed tym, żeby sprowadzili go przed upływem określonego czasu.

 

– Nie dam ci zostać duchem, bo jak cię znam, to nawiedzałbyś mnie do końca żywota – żartuje Peter.

 

– Ufasz mu na tyle, żeby dopuścić go do siebie z pazurami, a potem w jego łapach zostawić swoje życie? – Derek wygląda na porządnie zszokowanego i może nawet po części wystraszonego. – Czy ty jesteś normalny?

 

– Może nie do końca. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Ludzie się zmieniają, Derek.

 

– Ludzie może i tak, ale on...?

 

– Jak dogadywaliście się przed pożarem? – pyta, chociaż wie, że to jak wsadzanie palców między drzwi.

 

– Co to ma do rzeczy? – Alfa wygląda na nieźle wkurzonego.

 

– Odpowiedz – mówi spokojnie – gdybyś wtedy był na moim miejscu, to zaufałbyś mu?

 

– Tak, ale...

 

– Serio? – Peter wygląda, jakby ktoś wrzucił go do pralki i odwirował. Całkowicie zdezorientowany i skołowany.

 

– Wtedy – dodaje Derek twardym tonem – byliśmy kimś innym.

 

– Po wybudzeniu był psychopatą i zagrożeniem dla otoczenia. – Stiles nie wie, co podkusiło go do bawienia się w leczenie relacji rodzinnych Hale'ów, ale boi się, że przypłaci to kilkoma złamaniami. – Tylko że potem przez kilka miesięcy był trupem i to może nieco zmienić nawet wilkołaka.

 

– Wierzysz w to? – kpi Alfa.

 

– Tak.

 

– No to życzę szczęścia... Radzę ci się pożegnać z ojcem, bo możesz się już nigdy nie wrócić z tej swojej podróży. – Stiles gapi się na niego, nie mając pojęcia, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć, żeby go przekonać.

 

– Okay, niech ci będzie, ale jeśli Peter pomoże nam pokonać Deucaliona i daracha, nie uśmiercając przy tym żadnego z nas, spróbujesz się z nim dogadać.

 

Przez kilka bardzo długich sekund oba wilkołaki obserwują go cholernie uważnie. Czuje się jak zwierzyna łowna i już nawet zaczął się pocić. Peter podchodzi nieco bliżej i niepewnie kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu, co w zamiarach prawdopodobnie miało być uspokajające. Tylko że wtedy Derek jeszcze intensywniej wwierca się w niego spojrzeniem.

 

– W porządku, jeżeli wszyscy to przeżyjemy...przyznam ci rację i jakoś dogadam się z Peterem – oznajmia alfa. – Tylko w zamian ty masz pomóc uciec Jennifer.

 

– Nie będzie takiej potrzeby – mamrocze. – Jeśli wszystko się uda, wykorzystam jej zgromadzoną moc, żeby ją uleczyć. Będzie niemal człowiekiem, kimś z przeczuciami, czy niewielkimi zdolnościami telekinetycznymi.

 

– Naprawdę?

 

– Uhm... tylko sam proces leczenia wymaga skupienia i muszę być bardzo ostrożny... dlatego musicie umieścić Deucaliona z daleka od kręgu.

 

– Da się zrobić – mruczy cicho Derek. Marszczy na chwilę brwi i Stiles domyśla się, że dopadły go kolejne wątpliwości. – Co jeśli nie zdążysz przed końcem zaćmienia? Nawet jeśli jest ślepy, to i tak wciąż o wiele silniejszy ode mnie.

 

– Deaton wtajemnicza Scotta. – Stiles też ma wątpliwości, ale nie może się teraz wahać. Ma za dużo do stracenia. – Nie zapominaj o tym, że twój wujek całkiem nieźle walczy.

 

– Tak. Pytanie tylko, po czyjej stanie stronie? – Nastolatek nie ma siły tego komentować. Wzdycha tylko ciężko i przymyka oczy na kilka sekund. Kiedy ponownie je otwiera, okazuje się, że Alfa już wyszedł, a właściwie wyskoczył przez okno. Natomiast starszy Hale wpatruje się w niego bez słowa.

 

– Co jest? – pyta nieco opryskliwie. Ma dosyć, kurwa, wszystkiego. Najbardziej, że chce po prostu: SPAĆ!

 

– W zasadzie to... nic ważnego – odpowiada Hale. – Spokojnie może zaczekać na inną okazję.

 

*******

 

 

Idą po kolei do łazienki, a potem Stiles biegnie jeszcze na dół sprawdzić, czy zamknął drzwi. Burczy mu w brzuchu, co uświadamia mu, że nie jedli nic od obiadu. Czyli jakieś sześć, siedem godzin? Byli zbyt zajęci zamartwianiem się nadchodzącym zaćmieniem, że zapomnieli o czymś tak przyziemnym jak kolacja. Nie ma za bardzo siły na jakieś kulinarne popisy, więc muszą im wystarczyć kanapki z żółtym serem i pomidorem. Jeśli Hale będzie narzekał na brak mięsa, to zawsze może skoczyć upolować jakąś niewinną sarenkę...

 

Na szczęście Peter nie wtrąca żadnych uwag, co w zasadzie jest do niego kompletnie niepodobne. Milczący Peter Hale nie wróży zazwyczaj nic dobrego. Przygląda mu się, starając się jakoś ocenić jego humor. Starszy wygląda, jakby bił się ze swoimi myślami i nastolatek bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, jaki jest tego powód.

 

Nie pyta, bo wie, że każdy czasami potrzebuje trochę odetchnąć. Rozważyć coś w spokoju, bez wścibskiego gówniarza wiszącego mu nad głową. Stara się skupić na własnych sprawach. Popijając ciepłą herbatę, zastanawia się, czy naszykował wszystko do szkoły. To ostatnia klasa i w zasadzie nie zabiłoby go, jeśliby zacząłby chociaż zerkać do książek. Jasne, większość materiału zna... tylko że jego cholerne ADHD nie ułatwia mu przypisywania zdobytej wiedzy do odpowiedniego przedmiotu. Nie raz już zdarzyło mu się przez swoje roztrzepanie zrobić masę głupot, takich jak: na teście z historii opisywać szczegółowo budowę komórki, albo w eseju o literaturze romantycznej, streścić życiorys Michaela Jacksona... No i słynny opis obrzezania na sprawdzianie z ekonomii... Mina jego ojca po powrocie ze spotkania z Finstockiem była bezcenna.

 

Peter zasypia pierwszy, co nie jest dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że osiemnastolatka wciąż dręczy ciekawość. Mówią, że wściubianie nosa w nie swoje sprawy nie popłaca. Dla niego powstrzymywanie się od tego jest najgorszą męczarnią. Dopiero kiedy znajoma ręka obejmuje go w tali, a na karku czuje spokojny i równy oddech Hale'a, udaje mu się nieco zdrzemnąć.

 

Nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu spał, ale powoli wybudza się przez jakiś natarczywy, irytujący dźwięk tuż przy jego uchu. Dodatkowo ten odgłos wibruje?! Mógłby spokojnie odpłynąć z powrotem do krainy snów, bo jest mu cieplutko i wygodnie. Sen jest błogosławieństwem i zbawieniem od wszystkich kłopotów, jakie czekają na niego na jawie. Niestety cokolwiek znajduje się obok niego, nie daje za wygraną, nawet jeśli stara się to odepchnąć łokciem. Kolejne niepowodzenie... ta brzęcząco-mrucząca rzecz zdaje się być do niego przytwierdzona niemal na stałe.

 

Niechętnie otwiera oczy, ale za oknem wciąż jest ciemno i nie może nawet zorientować się, która może być godzina. Zerka na okno i jedyne, co dostrzega, to zarys drzew i księżyc... No tak! Przecież Peter chwilowo u niego mieszka i to on musi być źródłem tego dziwnego dźwięku. _Tylko od kiedy wilkołaki mruczą?_

 

Hale chyba wciąż śpi i nie do końca jest świadomy tego, co robi. Nastolatek czuje, jak nos starszego dotyka jego szyi, a chwilę później słyszy szczęśliwy pomruk. Może podoba mu się zapach szamponu albo...? Wilkołak sapie nerwowo i niemal od niego odskakuje.

 

– Kurwa – słyszy przerażenie w głosie starszego. Zastanawia się, czy coś po prostu mu się śniło? Wciąż nie zdradza się z tym, że nie śpi. Właściwie sam nie wie dlaczego... Peter przez kilka minut leży na drugim końcu łóżka. Stilinski nie ma super czułych zmysłów, ale wydaje mu się, że wilkołak pozostaje dziwnie wystraszony, czy spięty. Kiedy coś spada na podłogę z cichym brzękiem, odwraca się, uznając to za doskonały pretekst.

 

Nie spodziewa się tylko zastać starszego siedzącego na łóżku i wpatrującego się w niego błyszczącymi, niebieskimi oczami z miną męczennika. Stiles w kilka sekund jest niemal całkowicie przytomny. Szybko sam podciąga się wyżej na materacu i patrzy na niego. Mija minuta, potem kolejna, a oni wciąż tylko gapią się na siebie. Nastolatek nigdy nie lubił ciszy i ta sytuacja nie jest wyjątkiem. Aż go skręca, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek, ale jakimś dziwnym sposobem wciąż milczy.

 

– Obudziłem cię? – Hale jest tym, który w końcu decyduje się odezwać. – Przepraszam.

 

– Daj spokój... To nie jest nawet problem. – Wzrusza ramionami, to nie tak, że nigdy nie zarwał nocy. Jedna mała pobudka wcale mu nie zaszkodzi. – Coś się stało?

 

– Nie – wzdycha wilkołak i Stiles wie, że kłamie. Prycha nieco zirytowany. – Połóż się, masz jutro na rano...

 

– A ty?

 

– Na razie nie zasnę, może poczytam... nie musisz się przejmować. Usiądę w fotelu i nawet nie będziesz wiedział, że tu jestem.

 

– Nie ma mowy – mamrocze osiemnastolatek. – Z jakiegoś powodu jesteś zdenerwowany. Już wcześniej było coś nie tak, ale odpuściłem.

 

– Stiles...

 

– Widzę takie rzeczy, okay? Jeśli się uprzesz, to nie musisz mówić, ale jeśli chcesz, to ja nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby posłuchać.

 

– Właśnie to jest to, co nie daje mi spokoju.

 

– Ale że co?

 

– Ty! Twoje podejście do mnie... to, że się przejmujesz – warczy Hale. – Nie boisz się spać ze mną w pokoju. Ba! W jedynym łóżku!

 

– To coś złego? – Nastolatek jest nieco zdezorientowany.

 

– Dlaczego mi tak ufasz? Pomagasz i próbujesz pogodzić mnie z Derekiem?

 

– Nie zrobisz mi krzywdy... – Peter warczy gardłowo. – Nawet jeśli kiedyś było inaczej. Nie mam problemu, żeby się z tobą dogadać. Lubię cię... Gdzie ty w widzisz w tym coś złego?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesteśmy coraz bliżej końca tego ficka...  
> Ktoś tu jeszcze został i czeka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział Niesprawdzony!  
> Wydaję mi się, że nie jest tragicznie... ale to może być spowodowane tym, że jestem odrobinę chora.  
> Nie wiem tylko, czy nie wrzuciłam w ten rozdział za dużo niekanonicznego Petera, co może powodować chwilowe zasłodzenie czytelnika :)

***  
Przedłużająca się cisza sprawia, że obaj czują się nieco zakłopotani. Peter może poznać to po szybszym biciu serca chłopaka i lekko kwaśnym posmaku wstydu bijącym od niego. Lubi myśleć, że nawet bez swoich wyczulonych zmysłów umiałby odczytać to po samym sposobie, w jaki ciało chłopaka zdradza jego nastrój. Ręce cały czas są w ruchu, przeplata ze sobą palce albo skubie wystające nitki koca. Zagryza wargi i nie patrzy na niego przez cały czas, tylko zerka jak spłoszona sarenka.

Wie też, że prawdopodobnie powinien coś na to odpowiedzieć. Niestety cała jego elokwencja ulotniła się jak powietrze z przebitego balona. Już otwiera usta, ale równie szybko je zamyka, zdając sobie sprawę, że to, co chciał powiedzieć, brzmi zbyt dziwnie, nawet jak na niego. W końcu Stiles nie wyznał mu dozgonnej miłości, tylko stwierdził, że go lubi. Dla normalnego człowieka to nie byłoby nic wielkiego, bo darzyć sympatią można wielu przyjaciół czy znajomych. Czasami nawet nie trzeba znać dobrze tej osoby, żeby móc powiedzieć, że w zasadzie jest miła i ją lubimy.

Tylko że chłopak zna go już jakiś czas. Peter zdaje sobie sprawę, że można o nim powiedzieć wiele, ale na pewno nie to, że wzbudza ciepłe uczucia. Większość watahy instynktownie trzyma go na dystans i podejrzliwie obserwuje każdy jego nawet najmniejszy ruch. Hale uświadamia sobie, że przez ten czas kiedy przebywał u Stilinskiego nic takiego nie miało miejsca. A jeśli już to w spojrzeniu nastolatka nie dostrzegał strachu czy pogardy, tylko raczej zmartwienie, czasami troskę. To uderza w niego z zadziwiającą siłą – Stiles jest pierwszą osobą od dawna, która przejęłaby się, gdyby coś mu się stało.

Uśmiecha się samym kącikiem ust, bez swojej zwyczajowej kpiny czy złośliwości. Ma nadzieję, że to widać, bo ostatnie czego chce, to zranienie kogoś tak wyjątkowego. Na szczęście chłopak poprawnie interpretuje jego zachowanie, bo odwzajemnia się takim samym gestem. Wilkołak gapi się jak bezdomny kundel na kogoś, kto dał mu miły, ciepły kąt w swoim domu. Jednak nie potrafi przestać, gdy Stiles uśmiecha się całym sobą. Jego twarz się rozjaśnia i już nie widać na niej tej zmarszczki na czole, która zazwyczaj oznacza, że chłopak jest czymś zmartwiony. Ciało rozluźnia się, jakby pozbył się jakiegoś ogromnego ciężaru. Ale tym, co najbardziej przyciąga Petera, są jego oczy – ciepły, czekoladowy brąz. Jednak teraz jest w nich coś jeszcze... tylko że nie ma pojęcia, jak mógłby to zinterpretować. Niby zna go równie dobrze, co on jego, a teraz naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, o czym chłopak może myśleć.

– Mam rozumieć, że cokolwiek cię tak we mnie irytowało, już przestało ci przeszkadzać? – pyta Stilinski, unosząc brew. Wygląda na to, że naprawdę zależy mu na odpowiedzi, bo wpatruje się w niego wyczekująco. Peter zaczyna gorączkowo zastanawiać się, jak zmieścić wszystko to, co przed chwilą do niego dotarło w jedną logiczną wypowiedź... – Nie wiem, co sobie wcześniej ubzdurałeś. Znając ciebie, mogło to być wszystko: zaczynając od tego, że mam jakiś swój ukryty cel, a kończąc na tym, że jest mi cię żal. – Mogła mu taka myśl przewinąć się przez umysł i jest mu nieco głupio z tego powodu.

– Nie... ja po prostu odzwyczaiłem się od tego. – Roztacza ręką koło, wskazując na całe ich otoczenie. – Wiesz, że ktoś może robić dla mnie coś tylko dlatego, że mu zależy. – Milknie na chwile, starając się zebrać ważne kwestie w proste i zrozumiałe zdanie. – Wiem też, że nie mam prawa oczekiwać od Dereka niczego ponad to, że toleruje moją osobę.

– Dlatego jesteś taki zdystansowany do wszystkiego? Skoro im nie zależy, to nie chcesz dać się złapać na tym, że tobie wręcz przeciwnie?

– Może po części... W zasadzie bety są mi obojętne. Oczywiście nie życzę im w żaden sposób źle, ale...

– A pan Alfa? – Wilkołak wiedział, że prędzej czy później Stilinski zada to pytanie, ale i tak nie czuje się całkiem komfortowo z tym, co ma powiedzieć.

– To mój siostrzeniec, i chociaż nie zgadzałem się z Talią w większości kwestii, i rozważałem nawet opuszczenie watahy wraz z żoną i dziećmi... To zależało mi na niej, jak na nikim innym. Byliśmy tak różni jak ty i Scott. – Stiles śmieje się krótko. – Nasza więź nie przetrwała mojego ślubu z Lily... tak jak Scott oddalił się od ciebie po poznaniu panny Argent, tak moja siostra z jakiegoś nieznanego mi powodu nie mogła przecierpieć, że ożeniłem się z kimś obcym, kimś, kto został przemieniony przez obcą alfę, a nie przez nią.

– Może się o ciebie bała albo miała obsesje na punkcie rodu czy czegoś takiego?

– Już się nie dowiem... Wracając do Dereka: im bardziej Talia spychała mnie na boczny tor, tym młody więcej czasu spędzał ze mną i moją rodziną. Dzieciaki go uwielbiały, może dlatego, że mogły robić z nim, co tylko chciały... bawić się, grać. A Lily była dla niego jak starsza przyjaciółka, to jej zwierzył się ze swojego związku z Kate. – Przerywa na chwilę. – Moja żona się wściekła, bo była bardzo opiekuńcza... próbowała zmusić Argent, żeby trzymała się z daleka i przez chwilę wydawało nam się, że się udało...

– Co się stało? – pyta cicho Stilinski, chociaż po jego smutnym spojrzeniu widać, że już się domyślił.

– Kate podpaliła dom podczas jednej z naszych comiesięcznych kolacji, gdzie zjeżdżała się większość rodziny

***

Po wyznaniu Hala ponownie zapada cisza, ale tym razem nie jest ona tak niezręczna. To trochę niezwykłe, że chłopak nie wyrzuca z siebie miliona słów na minutę, bo wcześniej Peter nie widział go milczącego ta długo. Może to właśnie się dzieję, kiedy wkracza się w czyjąś przestrzeń domową? Dostrzega się więcej niż wcześniej... bo tylko w swoich czterech ścianach każdy pozwala sobie czasami na bycie w stu procentach sobą.

Jednak coś podpowiada mu, że jeszcze jakiś czas temu Stilinski zachowywałby się przy nim inaczej. Byłby miły, może nawet uprzejmie zainteresowany stanem jego zdrowia. Tylko że cały czas pilnowałby się, tak jak przy reszcie stada. Można więc wyciągnąć wnioski, że ufa mu na tyle, żeby czuć się komfortowo i swobodnie. Teraz traktuje go trochę jak stały element swojego życia, co podoba się Hale'owi znacznie bardziej niż powinno.

Może istnieje szansa na to, że pewien kundel po przejściach właśnie znalazł prawdziwy dom... i nie ma tu na myśli budynku. 

 

Stiles jest już w szkole, a Peter nie bardzo wie, co ma ze sobą zrobić w tym czasie. Niby już czuje się lepiej i mógłby wyjść gdziekolwiek, choćby do spożywczaka, ale z drugiej strony jest mu zbyt przyjemnie, by wstawać z wygodnego łóżka. Dlatego ponownie zamyka oczy i pozwala sobie na odpłynięcie. Zapach, który otacza go z każdej strony, kojarzy mu się z ciepłem i bezpieczeństwem. Nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na analizowanie tego, co dzieje się w jego głowie. Wie, że prawdopodobnie powinien, bo może obudzić się jak zwykle w najmniej odpowiednim momencie i narobi kolejnych głupot. Jednak jego umysł jest tak przyjemnie zamroczony i spokojny, że nie ma mowy o tym, żeby odebrał sobie te kilka godzin odpoczynku. Myślenie może poczekać, aż się wyśpi. Przyciąga drugą poduszkę do klatki piersiowej i mocno obejmuje ją ramionami, chowając nos w miękkim materiale. Konwalie i deszcz. Z tym kojarzy mu się zapach nastolatka. Niemal może zobaczyć leśną ścieżkę pokrytą ściółką, prawie może poczuć liście pod palcami i wodę skapującą z drzew wprost na niego.

Jest nieco rozczarowany, kiedy budzi się i zamiast ogromnego lasu, widzi zapełniony książkami pokój. To uczucie wolności i swobody, które czuł we śnie, wciąż znajduje się na wyciągniecie ręki. Jest tak silne i rzeczywiste, że Hale ma ochotę zaskomleć żałośnie jak zraniony szczeniak. To nie w porządku, że coś tak zwyczajnego i prostego jest dla niego nieosiągalnym marzeniem. Obiecuje sobie, że jeśli tylko przeżyje kilka najbliższych dni, spędzi w cholernym lesie tak dużo czasu, że będzie miał go dosyć. Kto wie, może zrobi sobie wycieczkę po kalifornijskich lasach... musiałby tylko uprzedzić sąsiednie watahy, żeby przypadkiem nie wzięli go za intruza i nie uprzykrzali mu relaksu. Jeszcze lepiej byłoby, gdyby nie musiał robić tego sam... nie liczy na Dereka ani jego stado, ale pewien gadatliwy nastolatek może zgodziłyby się mu towarzyszyć. Co oczywiście miałoby wpływ na wybór prostszych i bezpieczniejszych szlaków, gdzie w każdej chwili mogliby wrócić do cywilizacji. Dodatkowo musiałby zrezygnować z polowań, bo Stiles nie jest fanem przelewu krwi. Jednak to i tak byłoby sto razy lepsze niż wyprawa w pojedynkę.

Koło południa zmusza się do szybkiego prysznica i przebrania w czyste ciuchy, które Derek przy okazji wczorajszej wizyty podrzucił. To chyba jest jeden z jego niezwykle subtelnych przejawów troski... tylko że Peter nie jest do końca pewien, kogo akurat to dotyczyło: jego czy młodego Stilinskiego? Jakakolwiek byłaby odpowiedź, to siostrzeniec coraz lepiej radzi sobie z tym całym alfizmem... może jeszcze daleko mu do Talii, ale chyba nareszcie zaczyna rozumieć, że nie chodzi tylko o siłę, jaka jest w grupie istot o nadnaturalnych zdolnościach. Wataha ma być rodziną z niezwykle mocnymi więzami i to właśnie na tym ma polegać jej potęga. Każdy czuje się pewniej, gdy wie, że jest akceptowany i rozumiany przez najbliższych. Nie chodzi o budowanie sztucznego przeświadczenia, że są niezniszczalni, bo to najkrótsza droga na cmentarz... tylko o wyzbycie się niepewności, irracjonalnych lęków czy zmienianie czyichś słabości w siłę.

Dopiero po piętnastej słyszy, jak na podjeździe zatrzymuje się samochód i od razu może poznać, że to Stiles. Jego niezniszczalny Jeep jest na tyle charakterystyczny, że Hale zawsze jest w stanie wychwycić go pośród warkotu stu innych samochodów. Możliwe, że nie miałby problemu, gdyby było ich z dziesięć razy tyle.

– Masz ochotę na coś do jedzenia?! – Stilinski chyba zapomina, że Hale słyszy dużo lepiej niż przeciętny człowiek, bo wrzeszczy tak, że uszy puchną. Dopiero po wychyleniu się z pokoju do Petera dociera, że może w ten sposób chłopak sprawdzał, czy jego ojciec jest w domu. Mijają kolejne sekundy ciszy i wilkołak decyduje się w końcu na zejście do kuchni.

Stiles stoi przy blacie, krojąc zawzięcie kurczaka w wąskie paseczki. A na kuchence coś już skwierczy na petelni i jeśli zapach go nie myli, to są to brokuły. Przysuwa się odrobinę bliżej, żeby zerknąć i się upewnić. Stilinski cały czas skupiony jest na swoim zadaniu, dzięki czemu Peter wciąż pozostaje niezauważony. Uśmiecha się wrednie.

– Co na obiad? – pyta stojąc tak blisko, że jego oddech musi dotrzeć do nastolatka niemal na równi z jego głosem.

Stilinski wydaje z siebie bardzo dziwny dźwięk, coś jak krzyk, płacz i jęk w jednym. Peter uśmiecha się, dopóki Stiles nie odwraca się do niego z kuchennym nożem, wycelowanym w jego skromną osobę. jednak nie to najbardziej przyciąga jego wzrok, a krew widoczna na ostrzu.

– Coś ci się stało?

– Ta... skaleczyłem się, bo jakiś kretyn uznał za zabawne wystraszenie mnie na śmierć.

– Przepraszam – kaja się. 

– Tak dobrze to nie ma – mamrocze młodszy. – Teraz mi pomożesz.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł – mówi.

– Spokojnie. Musisz robić tylko to, co powiem... nic skomplikowanego. Słowo – obiecuje młodszy. – Na początek ugotuj makaron.

 

***

 

Niestety wszystko co przyjemne, kiedyś się kończy, a ich dobry nastrój parska wraz z przybyciem Jennifer. Przez te półtorej godziny mogli niemal całkowicie zapomnieć o tym, że ich życie kręci się głównie wokół kolejnych niebezpieczeństw i watahy. O tym, że oni kolejny raz mają zamiar zagrać partyjkę szachów z kostuchą... 

– No i jak będzie, Stiles? – pyta kobieta z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Stiles nie może poradzić nic na to, że widzi w niej samego siebie. Może to właśnie stałoby się z nim, gdyby przeżył to, co ona. Nie wolno mu jednak zapominać, że ona ma mnóstwo krwi na rękach. Nie ważne, jak bardzo bliska mu się wydaje, wciąż pozostaje potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla nich wszystkim.

– Jeśli to jest cena za bezpieczeństwo mojego ojca... – urywa na chwilę, gdy słyszy skrzypnięcie schodów. Patrzy w ich stronę i widzi Dereka zbliżającego się do nich powoli z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, ale jego pięści są zaciśnięte, a oczy raz po raz błyskają czerwienią. Panuje nad sobą, ale jeden niewłaściwy ruch ze strony Jennifer, a Hale rzuci jej się do gardła. Nastolatek myśli, że jego też jest w stanie zrozumieć, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia... Świadomość bycia oszukanym może robić dziwne rzeczy z ludzką psychiką. Może sobie tylko wyobrażać, co czuje Derek, który już raz przez kobietę, w której był zakochany, stracił niemal całą rodzinę.

– Tak. Jeśli pomożesz mi z Deucaliona, nikt więcej nie zginie, ale jeśli zawiedziesz...

– W porządku. – Wzdycha ciężko. – Pomogę ci.

– A oni? – prycha darach, wskazując na Hale'ów zastyglych w takiej samej pozie i z niemal identycznymi minami. 

– Cóż... to moje zabezpieczenie na wypadek, gdyby przyszło ci do głowy coś głupiego. – Zaplata ręce na piersi i patrzy jej uparcie w oczy. – Jak na przykład zabicie mnie.

– I obaj zgodzili się ze mną współpracować? – pyta, jakby z niedowierzaniem, ale gdzieś tam czai się też nadzieja. Całe morze nadziei.

Dopiero teraz Stiles zdaje sobie sprawę, że ona naprawdę chce Dereka. Nie jako bezwładną marionetkę, tylko swojego partnera i sprzymierzeńca. Może nawet cholernego bohatera, który pomści wszystkie jej krzywdy. Świadomość, że nawet potwory zdolne są do kochania drugiej osoby, jest dla niego przytłaczająca.

– Tak – odpowiada, modląc się, żeby żaden z nich nie palnął nic głupiego. – Będą pomocni...

– Dobrze. – Jennifer uśmiecha się i nagle wydaje się o wiele bardziej pewna siebie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jakby świadomość, że Derek faktycznie stanie po jej stronie przesądziła o jej zwycięstwie.

 

A może już samo to, że to zrobił, było dla niej najważniejsze...

***

Po wyjściu daracha każdy z nich wzdycha ciężko, jakby jakiś ogromny ciężar spadł im z ramion. Stiles nie bardzo wie, co teraz zrobić, bo młodszy Hale wygląda, jakby za chwilę miał się rozpaść na drobne kawałeczki, a starszy wpatruje się w niego z niepokojem i jakby współczuciem. Oczywiście nie trwa to długo, bo tak szybko, jak orientuje się, że jest obserwowany, od razu zakłada swoją ulubioną maskę obojętności i lekkiego znudzenia.

Nastolatek ma ochotę zrobić dwie rzeczy jednocześnie: walnąć Petera w ten zakuty łeb i to czymś wystarczająco ciężkim, żeby te obluzowane klepki wskoczyły z powrotem na swoje miejsca oraz wygłosić długi wykład o prawidłowym wyrażaniu własnych emocji do obu Hale'ów. Jakimś cudem ogranicza się jedynie do prychnięcia, co oczywiście ściąga całą uwagę na niego. Obaj wpatrują się w niego z identycznymi minami, co z kolei wywołuje u niego rozbawienie.

– Co znowu? – pyta Derek.

– Nic, nic... – Przewraca oczami, bo co innego może zrobić?

– Stiles.

– Ale naprawdę, to nie jest istotne – mamrocze pod nosem. – Po prostu jesteście do siebie bardziej podobni niż myślicie.

 

***

 

Derek nie zostaje zbyt długo i Stilinski wcale nie jest zaskoczony, gdy wychodzi pod jakimś błahym powodem. Przynajmniej wychodzi frontowymi drzwiami, a nie wspina się do okna. Już będąc jedną nogą za progiem, odwraca się do nich z lekkim zawahaniem. 

– Myślisz, że to wystarczy? – Przez chwilę Stiles nie jest pewien, o co on w ogóle pyta. – Da się ją uratować?

– Nie obiecam ci tego, Derek, bo jeszcze cenie sobie własne życie, a jeśli pójdzie coś nie tak, to nie chciałbym skończyć jako kozioł ofiarny. – Może powinien powiedzieć mu wszystko, co chce usłyszeć. Zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jednak nie chce go oszukiwać. – Zrobię, co będę mógł. 

– To już coś – odpowiada. – Gdyby coś się działo...

– Damy ci znać – przyrzeka Peter. 

– Okay. – Po tym ostatecznie wychodzi, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

Ta wymiana zdań coś znaczy, tylko nastolatek jeszcze nie do końca rozszyfrował co. Może być bardzo zakamuflowanym wołaniem o pomoc. Patrzy więc bezradnie na Petera, bo jeśli istnieje na świeci jedna osoba, która jest w stanie zrozumieć Dereka, to jest nią jego wuj.

– Tak w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczy to, że liczy na naszą pomoc bardziej niżby chciał – mówi wilkołak z lekkim grymasem na twarzy.

– Szczerze, to sam nie bardzo cieszę się z tego, jak wiele zależy od mojego planu. – Nie jest to coś, do czego przyznałby się każdemu, ale ma dziwną, niepotwierdzoną dowodami pewność, że Peter go zrozumie. – Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak...

– Wiem, wiem. – Hale uśmiecha się do niego kącikiem ust. – Cokolwiek teraz nie zrobimy, to i tak dostaniemy po dupie, co?

– Na to wygląda. – Śmieje się krótko. – Jakieś ostatnie życzenie przed jutrzejszym dniem?

– W zasadzie to... jest coś – oznajmia. – Tylko, że...

– Okay. 

– Nawet nie wiesz, co chciałem powiedzieć. – Wilkołak marszczy brwi w zdezorientowaniu. 

– Wydaję mi się, że jednak wiem. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Przyda mi się spacer.

– Jesteś pewien? – pyta. – To nie będzie miła wycieczka. 

– Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego. – Nie mówi, że domyśla się, gdzie Peter się wybiera.

 

***

 

Tak, jak się tego spodziewał, jadą do starego domu Hale'ów. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie może znaleźć żadnych słów. Chociaż Peter nie wygląda, jakby oczekiwał od niego akurat rozmowy. Sposób, w jaki patrzy na opustoszałą ruinę... jakby dostrzegał w tym miejscu coś, czego już nie ma. Pewien odblask przeszłości.

Coś się zmieniło między nimi i Stiles nie wie, w jaki sposób ma się z tym czuć. Można powiedzieć, że stali się przyjaciółmi. Peter rozumie go w sposób, w jaki nikt poza jego zmarłą mamą nie potrafi. Samo to, że Hale jest od niego sporo starszy, powinno stwarzać pomiędzy nimi przepaść nie do przeskoczenia. Jednak ze wszystkich na świecie, to właśnie Hale łapie jego dziwne poczucie humoru i potrafi nadążyć za jego zakręconym tokiem rozumowania.

Obaj czasami bywają dla siebie wredni, a niektóre z ich rozmów przypominają bardziej słowne przepychanki. Nie może być inaczej, jeśli co chwilę rzucają jakimiś większymi lub mniejszymi złośliwościami. Dziwaczne porównania i posyłanie sobie krzywych uśmieszków, jeśli drugiemu zajmuje więcej niż kilka sekund zrozumienie prawdziwego znaczenia wypowiedzianego zdania.

To przyjemne uczucie – świadomość, że może z kimś rozmawiać tak jak chce. Bez tego cholernego filtra słownego...

Nie ma jednak pojęcia, w jaki sposób ich dwójka dotarła do tego miejsca, w którym jest obecnie. Gdzie stawia ich to to na płaszczyźnie relacji międzyludzkich też dokładnie nie wie. W zasadzie to stara się, póki co, za dużo o tym nie myśleć. Mają ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

– Powinniśmy wracać. – Podskakuje na głos Petera. Zerka na niego i, tak, zdecydowanie Hale uśmiecha się złośliwie, jakby cieszył się z tego, że Stiles o mało nie wyskoczył ze swojej skóry przez swoje nieogarnięcie.

– Okay. – Tym razem nie ma ochoty na jakiekolwiek sprzeczki. – Muszę zatankować po drodze i powinienem zajrzeć na chwilę do Deatona.

Hale odpowiada tylko skinieniem głowy i wsiada do Jeepa. Widocznie też nie ma zbytniej ochoty na rozmowy, co akurat tym razem odpowiada Stilinskiemu. To nie tak, że ma dosyć starszego... tylko potrzebuje złapać oddech. Pomyśleć chwilę nad tym, jak ma to wszystko jutro rozegrać. Plan, planem... jednak coś czuje wiszące w powietrzu kłopoty. Nie mówi o tym głośno, bo i tak teraz nie mogą się już wycofać. Ma cichą nadzieję, że w środę też się obudzi. Może nawet nieludzko zmęczony i trochę poturbowany, ale wciąż żywy.

 

***

 

– Stiles, wiesz, ile ryzykujesz? – Peter stara się usłyszeć jak najwięcej, ale to nie jest takie proste, kiedy znajduje się kilkanaście metrów od nich. Emisariusz dodatkowo mówi wyjątkowo cicho, jakby domyślając się jego obecności. Cholera.

Powinien był pójść ze Stilesem do kliniki, ale po wizycie w ruinach wciąż jest lekko skołowany i zamknięty we własnym świecie. Jego umysł jest uwieziony w przeszłości, której niestety nie może zmienić, i dopiero słowa Deatona go stamtąd wyrywają.

– Taa... ale wiesz, że to jedyny sposób. – Ciekawi go, czego chłopak mu nie powiedział o tym swoim planie. – Nie zapominaj, że nie będę tam sam... któryś mnie przywoła z powrotem.

– Co jeśli się spóźnią albo Deucalion jednak jakimś cudem się uwolni?

– Nie wiem, okay? – Nastolatek wzdycha. – Dlatego właśnie chcę, żebyś był gdzieś w pobliżu... Ja skupię się całkowicie na Jennifer, bo jest cholernie silna, i to, co chcę zrobić, będzie równie niebezpieczne dla niej jak i dla mnie. – Peter zastanawia się, czy chłopak zdaje sobie sprawę, że on go słyszy? – Nie mogę rozpraszać się jeszcze Deucalionem... on będzie waszym problemem – dodaje i na chwilę zapada między nimi cisza. Wilkołak już nawet robi dwa kroki w stronę klinii, ale wtedy Deaton i Stilinski wymieniają krótkie pożegnanie i młodszy opuszcza budynek.

Hale obserwuje go uważnie przez cały czas. Zaciska dłonie w pięści i stara się nie wybuchnąć, ale coś musi być widoczne w jego postawie, bo nastolatek zatrzymuje się na kilka kroków przed nim. Nieznacznie unosi podbródek, jakby rzucając mu wyzwanie.

– Dlaczego...?

– Nie wiedziałem jak – mamrocze. – Nie zgodzilibyście się.

– Oczywiście! – warczy. 

– I tak już nie możemy się wycofać. – Wie, że gówniarz ma racje, ale to wcale nie sprawia, że jest mu lżej. – Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, ale może niepotrzebnie cię tu ze sobą przywiozłem...

– Stiles. – Głos Petera jest dziwnie cichy i zniekształcony przez ledwie powstrzymywaną przemianę. – To akurat powinieneś powiedzieć na samym początku. – Milknie na chwilę. – Jest cokolwiek, co mogę zrobić, żebym nie musiał kupować garnituru na twój pogrzeb?

– Darach jest silny, ale jeśli nie będzie innych zakłóceń, to nasze szanse rozkładają się mniej więcej po równo – mówi Stilinski, wsiadając do samochodu

– Rozumiem, że Deucalion jest tym dodatkowym zakłóceniem? – Chłopak odpowiada mu krótkim skinieniem głowy. – Co chcesz, żebym zrobił?

– Peter...

– Po prostu powiedz – syczy, chociaż domyśla się, jaka będzie odpowiedź. 

– Wszystko to, co będzie konieczne.

– Nawet jeśli będzie to znaczyło, że muszę go zabić?

– Jeśli wybór będzie: my albo on, to tak...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział nieco krótszy i niesprawdzony za co bardzo przepraszam, ale ostatnio mam tyle na głowie, że z niczym się nie wyrabiam. :(  
> Potrzebuję kilku dni odpoczynku od wszystkiego i wszystkich... Też tak macie, że waszym rodzinom się wydaje, że nie macie wcale własnego życia i własnych problemów tylko cały czas będziecie do ich dyspozycji?

*******

Parkując na podjeździe Stiles ze zdziwieniem zauważa, że ojciec jest już w domu i to najwyraźniej nie sam. Obok radiowozu stoi znajomo wyglądający, granatowy garbusek. Wygląda na to, że jego staruszek zorganizował sobie randkę i Stiles bardzo nie chce niczego zepsuć swoim niespodziewanym wtargnięciem. Gdyby okoliczności były nieco inne mogliby poczekać w samochodzie... ale biorąc pod uwagę psiaki Deucaliona panoszące się w Beacon Hills oraz to, że musi przygotować kilka rzeczy do podróży astralnej, to nie bardzo mogą sobie na to pozwolić.

Ciszę przerywa cichy śmiech Petera. Stilinski patrzy na niego z lekkim zmieszaniem dopóki nie dociera do niego fakt, że wilkołak najprawdopodobniej śmieje się z czegoś co usłyszał z domu.

\- Powiedz mi. - rozkazuje. Hale kręci głową i wyszczerza się do niego, co Stiles uznaje za nieco przerażające i ujmujące w tym samym czasie. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nastolatek zamierza mu odpuścić. Wpatruje się w Hale'a mrużąc oczy i niemo domagając się szczegółowego raportu z tego co dzieje się w domu. - Peteeeer NO!

\- Nie chcesz tam teraz wchodzić - wykrztusza w końcu wilkołak, a zaraz potem chichocze kolejny raz.

\- Ale... - potrzebuje dokładnie pięciu sekund żeby wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski - Serio?

\- Uhm...

\- Jedziemy stąd! - niemal piszczy odpalając Jeepa. Nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru być w pobliżu gdy to się dzieje. Nie sądził, że jego staruszek jest taki szybki... ale kto wie ile czasu zbierał się na odwagę żeby zaprosić gdzieś Abigail. I to nie tak, że ma coś przeciwko temu żeby ojciec ponownie ułożył sobie życie... albo, że nie lubi jego wybranki. Tylko nie koniecznie chce być świadkiem przejścia ich znajomości na wyższy poziom. Mimo wszystko John jest jego ojcem i jak to się mówi są pewne rzeczy, których dzieci nie powinny wiedzieć o swoich rodzicach...

\- Szeryf ma całkiem niezły gust co do kobiet - oznajmia niespodziewanie Hale. Stiles nic na to nie odpowiada tylko zerka na niego pytająco - Pamiętam też twoją mamę... może nie jakoś szczególnie dokładnie, ale sam wygląd i ogólne wrażenie jakie robiła na ludziach. - Milknie na chwilę - Wyróżniała się na tle szarych i nudnych mieszkańców małego miasteczka. Była trochę jak z innego świata... Jesteś do niej bardzo podobny.

\- Wydaje ci się... - Stilinski czuje się nieco zakłopotany, bo został właśnie poczęstowany najpiękniejszym komplementem jaki mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić. Zawsze chciał być taki jak mama... Wciąż pamięta tą pozytywna energie i szczery uśmiech Claudii i to, że w jakiś sposób zarażała nią wszystkich dookoła.

\- Dopiero od niedawna, ale uwierz... doskonale widzę jaki jesteś. - odpowiada Peter z niezwykłą dla niego powagą.

Stilinski nie ma pojęcia co na to odpowiedzieć, a naprawdę chciałby. Jak na złość wszystkie błyskotliwe i dowcipne uwagi uciekają mu z głowy. Została tylko dezorientacja i lekki popłoch. To nie jest dla niego znajoma sytuacja - gdy nie wie co powiedzieć. Przecież on jest znany właśnie z tego, że zawsze ma coś do dodania! Zerka na wilkołaka i z ulgą dostrzega, że ten nie wlepia w niego swojego wszechwiedzącego spojrzenia tylko skupiony jest raczej na tym co mijają po drodze. Sądząc po jego postawie, to wypatruje wszelkich śladów bytności stada alf albo innych nieznanych nastolatkowi zagrożeń. To trochę niepokojące, że zna Petera na tyle dobrze, że jest w stanie poznać jego ogólny nastrój czy samopoczucie po samej mimice i gestach. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że powinien większą uwagę poświecić prowadzeniu Jeepa niż swojemu pasażerowi i dlatego od czasu do czasu zerka przed siebie i w lusterka, ale zaraz potem jego spojrzenie z powrotem skupia się na Hale'u. Wyraźnie go coś niepokoi i jakiś szósty zmysł podpowiada Stilinskiemu, że to nie ma bezpośredniego powiązania z czekającym ich starciem.

\- Co się dzieje? - pyta. Domyśla się, że Peter nie powie mu sam z siebie o co chodzi. Stiles ma jednak już całkiem sporo wprawy w wyciąganiu zeznań z opornych wilkołaków... Na bieżąco radzi sobie ze Scottem czy Derekiem.

\- A co niby ma się dziać? - prycha Peter - Kolejny ekscytujący dzień przed nami... - Nie jest to kłamstwo, ale też nie cała prawda. Stilinski może poznać to po tym jak wilkołak zaciska szczękę i marszczy brwi w skupieniu. Najwyraźniej Peter stara się nie zdradzić za wiele z tego co dzieje się w jego głowie. Ale Stiles naprawdę chce to wiedzieć!

\- I tylko o to chodzi?

\- A to za mało? - Hale unosi brew w zapytaniu i wreszcie skupia na nim swój wzrok.

\- Nie... ale wiem, że jest coś jeszcze.

\- Może tak, może nie.

\- Chcesz mi podnieść ciśnienie takimi odpowiedziami? - pyta stiles nieco poirytowany

\- Bardziej sugeruję, że nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać.

\- Świetnie. - syczy nastolatek pod nosem. To tyle jeśli chodzi o zaufanie...

\- To nie to co pewnie myślisz. Mógłbym powiedzieć, ale nie chcę jeszcze bardziej namieszać przed tym co czeka nas jutro.

\- A da się bardziej?

\- Oczywiście, że się da. Zawsze jest tak, że jak ci się wdaje, że gorzej już być nie może, to dzieje się coś co uświadamia ci jak bardzo się myliłeś.

\- A może jeśli powiesz co siedzi w twojej zakazanej łepetynie, to ubędzie nam zmartwień?

\- Nie sądzę. - oznajmił Hale i to takim tonem, że każdemu normalnemu człowiekowi odechciałby się dalszego dociekania. Cóż dobrze w takim razie, że Stiles nie uważał się za całkowicie zdrowego na umyśle... bo bądźmy szczerzy jaki zrównoważony psychicznie nastolatek ganiałby za bandą wilkołaków, zamiast zająć się swoim ledwo istniejącym życiem towarzyskim? Przyznaje się bez bicia do tego, że jest odrobinę szalony. I dobrze mu z tym.

\- Minęło jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut naszej wycieczki... myślisz, że możemy już wrócić?

\- Dajmy im jeszcze ekstra kwadrans... Panna Green wygląda na wymagającą. - odpowiada Hale lekko. Najwyraźniej sądzi, że poprzedni temat został już zakończony. Jeśli tak, to najwyraźniej nie zna Stilesa Stilinskiego tak dobrze jak mu się wydaje.

 

*******

Zatrzymują się na jednej ze stacji benzenowych i Stiles biegnie po herbaty i coś na ząb, bo od tego myślenia i zamartwiania się burczy mu już w brzuchu. Najwyraźniej stres wpływa na jego i tak spory apetyt pobudzająco.

Gdy wraca ma ze soba dwa gigantyczne kubki z herbatą owocową, dwa całkiem spore opakowania z kręconymi frytkami, dwie zapiekanki z pieczarkami i trzy pudełeczka z różnymi sosami. Peter patrzy na niego potem na jedzenie i znów na niego. Po czym uśmiecha się wrednie.

\- Masz tasiemca?

\- Dziesięć od razu - wywraca oczami, bo to nie tak, że nie słyszał takich uwag wcześniej.

\- Sądząc po twojej sylwetce i tym ile potrafisz zjeść...

\- Zazdrościsz?

\- Współczuję szeryfowi... ciebie łatwiej ubrać niż nakarmić - Peter szczerzy się do niego, najwyraźniej bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

\- Haha. - mamrocze Stilinski - a teraz przeproś, bo połowa tego jest dla ciebie...

 

*******

Dopiero gdy po jedzeniu zostają tylko papierki i tłuste plamy na ich ubraniach nastolatek postanawia wrócić do poprzedniego tematu. Czujność Hale'a została nieco uśpiona i jest szansa na to, że uda mu się coś ugrać.

\- Więc co cię martwi?

\- To był podstęp, prawda... wzbudzenie zaufania, przyjazna atmosfera, a teraz czas na zeznania?

\- Przejrzałeś mnie - kpi Stiles - Ale tak serio Peter, to byłoby lepiej jakbyś się tak nie dąsał

\- Ja się nie DĄSAM!

\- A niby co robisz?

\- Taktownie milczę...

\- A mówienie o tym co cię męczy byłoby nietaktowne? - prycha nastolatek - Czy ty sam siebie słyszysz?!

\- Yup.

\- Hele.

\- Tak się nazywam.

\- Kurwa.

\- Tak się nie nazywam...

\- Mów o co chodzi, bo inaczej cały czas będę się tym dręczył i przez to nie będę w stanie skupić się na darachu tak jak powonieniem.

\- Stilinski... niby taki niepozorny, a dokładnie wiesz za jaka strunę pociągnąć, żeby ktoś zagrał tak jak chcesz.

\- Nie chciałem tego w ten sposób... ale

\- Już skończ się tłumaczyć...

\- To co cię trapi?

\- Ty.

\- Ja? - powiedzieć, że jest zszokowany to mało - Jak to ja?!

\- To w jaki sposób ja zachowuję się przy tobie... - Stiles nadal nie wie o czym Hale mówi - Moja wilcza strona lgnie do ciebie jakbyś był... watahą, domem i wszystkim tym co mnie stabilizuje.

\- A czy to źle?

\- A dobrze? - Peter wygląda na zdezorientowanego, winnego i jednocześnie pełnego nadziei - Chcesz mieć mnie uwiązanego do siebie jak kulę u nogi do końca życia?

 

*******

  
Peter nic nie może poradzić na to, że jego oddech odrobinę rwie się, kiedy wciąż czeka na odpowiedź Stilesa. Jakkolwiek zawsze starał się zrobić coś żeby chłopak choć na o chwile zapomniał języka w gębie, tak teraz wcale nie podoba mu się jego milczenie.

Powinien siedzieć cicho tak długo jak to możliwe... przynajmniej mógł być w pobliżu. Nie wie czy jest jeszcze jakaś szansa na to żeby, to wszystko odkręcić czy obrócić w żart. Stilinski w końcu na niego patrzy i Peter ze zdziwieniem nie dostrzega w jego spojrzeniu przerażenia czy niechęci.

\- Jeśli nie staniesz się na powrót psychopatycznym monstrum, wyglądającym jak coś żywcem wyjętego z horrorów klasy B, to... cóż nie mam nic przeciwko żebyś kręcił się gdzieś w pobliżu.

Coś podpowiada wilkołakowi, że Stiles nie rozumie, albo świadomie nie dopuszcza do siebie faktu, że on chciałby czegoś innego niż "kręcenie się w pobliżu". Teraz może faktycznie zadowolić go sama przyjaźń. To lepsze niż nic, przynajmniej ma pewność, że w jakiś sposób jest chciany. Nie wie tylko na jak długo, to wystarczy, ani co zrobi gdy Stiles zacznie się z kimś spotykać. Ta ich teraźniejsza relacja może wynikać bardziej z tego, że chłopak czuje się samotny i nieco odepchnięty przez resztę stada...

 

_Peter nie chce być zastępstwem..._

Dopiero dzisiaj rozumie to, co jego wilcza strona próbowała mu przekazać przez kilka ostatnich dni. Czuje się jak idiota, bo jak mógł nie zauważyć tego, że zaczął się zakochiwać? Może do woli zganiać na swoją kiepską formę fizyczną, ale przecież na Boga to musiało siedzieć w nim już od jakiegoś czasu... To dziwne przyciąganie i fascynacja pyskatym gówniarzem towarzyszyła mu jeszcze wtedy, gdy był alfą.

Niestety najwyraźniej tacy jak on nie dostają swoich szczęśliwych zakończeń. Nie żeby już się do tego nie przyzwyczaił. Jednak gdzieś wciąż ma nadzieję na to, że jeszcze wszystko może się zmienić. Tej konkretnej sprawy nie potrafi i nawet nie chce odpuszczać. Poczeka, może jeszcze coś się zmieni. Póki co... Będzie dokładnie tym kogo Stiles potrzebuje.

 

_Oczywiście o ile uda im się przeżyć kolejny dzień._

 

*******

To może być jedna z najwymyślniejszych tortur jaką zafundowało Peterowi życie. Zasypianie obok Stilesa ze świadomością, że nie może być tak blisko niego jak chce... Objęcie chłopaka i wtulenie nosa w jego szyję jest tym czego domaga się wilk. Peter czuje się tak zjednoczony ze swoim drugim ja jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Dotknąć, dotknąć, dotknąć. To naglące i wręcz rozpalające jego umysł pragnienie, nie opuszcza go nawet na sekundę. Wilk chce naznaczyć co jego, a staje się to niemal nie do zatrzymania, gdy Stiles przewraca się na drugi bok i otwiera swoje ciekawskie, brązowe ślepia. Hale wie, że zaraz zacznie się seria pytań i już ma ochotę schować się pod łóżkiem byleby tego uniknąć.

I pozostają w ten sposób przez kolejne kilka minut - tylko patrząc na siebie. Wilkołak próbuje odgadnąć o czym myśli Stiles, a sądząc po zmarszczonych brwiach i zaciśniętych ustach, to chłopak zastanawia się co też siedzi w głowie Petera. I teraz Hale sam już nie wie co gorsze - bycie przesłuchiwanym czy ta pełna napięcia cisza. Sprawy nie ułatwia to, że z trudem powstrzymuje się przed sięgnięciem do Stilinskiego. Jakiś cholernie natrętny głosik w głowie cały czas przypomina mu, że to może być jedyna okazja. Ich jutro jest bardzo niepewne. Peter wie ile rzeczy może iść nie po ich myśli i to go przeraża. Najchętniej wywiózłby chłopaka jak najdalej stąd. Jednak wtedy szanse Dereka i jego stada spadłyby niemal do zera. Nie może zrobić tego sobie ani jemu. Nie chce przyczynić się do śmierci własnego siostrzeńca. Wybór pomiędzy tym co trzeba, a tym co chciałby zrobić jeszcze nigdy nie był tak trudny.

_Boi się, że to wybór pomiędzy życiem Dereka, a Stilesa._

Niby Stilinski zapewniał go kilka razy, że ma spore szanse na całkowite pokonanie daracha i sprawienie, że dawna Jennifer ponownie przejmie dowodzenie. Z tego co Stiles mu tłumaczył wynika, że to trochę jak rozdwojenie jaźni... Moc Nemetonu i chęć zemsty całkowicie zdominowały umysł emisariuszki, ale usunięcie tego wpływu - czyli całkowite rozładowanie nagromadzonej energii powinno jej pomóc. A jeśli jej rycerz w srebrnej zbroi (czytaj:Derek) pomści krzywdy, które jej wyrządzono, to istnieją spore szanse, że morderczy szał nieco osłabnie.

 

*******

Stiles nie bardzo wie, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Tak właściwie, to wolałby w ogóle nie myśleć chociaż przez te kilka godzin. Jednak coś nie pozwala mu zasnąć i sam nie bardzo rozumie co. Może to dziwne zachowanie Petera, który jak nigdy wcześniej zdaje się być myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. To jak wilkołak pilnuje się żeby go tylko przypadkiem nie dotknąć zaczęło być irytujące. Szczególnie, że przez ten czas, kiedy pomieszkiwał w jego pokoju zdawał się nie mieć pojęcia czym jest przestrzeń osobista. Teraz nagle dostał jakiegoś uczulenia na dotyk, czy co do cholery? Nastolatek odwraca się twarzą do Hale'a i pomimo półmroku może dostrzec wpatrzone w niego niebieskie oczy. Wilcze oczy.

Wygląda na to, że Peter powstrzymuje się nie tylko od jakiegokolwiek ruchu, ale też od przemiany. Może to wpływ zbliżającego się zaćmienia, że nawet ktoś kto urodził się wilkołakiem czuje silny wpływ księżyca?

\- Wszystko gra? - pyta cicho

\- Uhm

Czeka cierpliwie na jakieś dalsze rozwinięcie tej odpowiedzi, ale oczywiście to nie nadchodzi. Stiles prycha zirytowany, bo nawet gdyby panowały egipskie ciemności to i tak zdołałby zorientować się, że coś jest nie w porządku. Nie rozumie tylko po co i dlaczego wilkołak stara się go zbyć. Myśli, że Stilesa to ni obejdzie? Nawet jeśli niektóre wilcze ciągoty nie są dla niego całkiem jasne, to przecież Hale może mu wytłumaczyć... Może mógłby coś zrobić? Jedno jest pewne - jeśli Peter nie przestanie zachowywać się w ten sposób, to żaden z nich nie zmruży oka. Stilinski nie potrafi zasnąć, gdy ktoś się na niego tak natarczywie gapi.

\- Nie wiem co cię ugryzło... ale masz trzy sekundy na to żeby mi powiedzieć albo przestać o tym w kółko myśleć i zacząć się zachowywać tak jak zawsze. - oznajmia spokojnie.

Czeka i wyraźnie słyszy jak wilkołak oddycha kilka razy głębiej, ale wciąż czai się gdzieś na samym krańcu materaca. Stiles ma dosyć tej dziecinady. Przesuwa się kilka centymetrów tak, że znajduje się centralnie na samym środku łóżka, a jego prawa ręka wczepia się w ramie Petera. Czuje pod palcami lekkie wzdrygnięcie i już ma zabrać dłoń. Zanim zdąża to zrobić Hale nakrywa ją własną ręką. To taki prosty gest, ale czuć w nim dziwne ciepło. Stiles myśli, że mógł źle zrozumieć kilka rzeczy. Może Peter wcale nie szuka u niego przyjaźni? I dlaczego to do cholery nie przeraża go tak bardzo jak powinno?

 

*******

 

Budzą się kilka minut po siódmej, a Stiles stara się jak tylko może wyrzucić z głowy wczorajszy wieczór. Teraz potrzebuje przede wszystkim skupić się na bieżących problemach, jakimi są dla nich darach i stado alf. Całą tą sprawę z Peterem i tym co siedzi w jego głowie musi odłożyć na dogodniejszy czas. Na przykład na kolejny tydzień, gdy nic nie będzie próbowało ich zabić.

\- Wychodzimy jak tylko mój ojciec zniknie w swoim pokoju - mówi - Nie mogę teraz się z nim widzieć... zna mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i od razu poznałby, że coś jest nie tak.

\- W porządku - Hale zbiera do jego plecaka wszystko co będzie im niezbędne do zrobienia pułapek na daracha i Deucaliona. - Wciąż nie podoba mi się twój plan.

\- Peter! Naprawdę muszę ci kolejny raz tłumaczyć, że nie mamy innego wyjścia?

\- Nie mówię, że się nie wywiąże ze swojej części... tylko, że jakoś nie cieszę się wizją upuszczenia ci krwi. - Hale cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby

\- Nic mi nie będzie... - mamrocze pod nosem, ale oczywiście super słuch wilkołaka nie działa na jego korzyść.

\- A możesz mi to zagwarantować?

\- Ummm, nie bardzo. - Hale nic na to nie mówi, ale jego oczy przez ułamek sekundy stają się wilcze, a z gardła wyrywa się ostre warknięcie.

***

Szeryf na szczęście nie próbuje dobijać się do jego pokoju, by opieprzyć go o to, że po raz kolejny spóźnia się na zajęcia. Prawdopodobnie jest tak zmęczony po całonocnej randce i próbach przygotowania śniadania dla Abigail, że nawet nie orientuje się, że jego nastoletni syn powinien być od jakiejś godziny w szkole. Rodzic roku... ale ten jeden raz Stiles nie zamierza na to narzekać. Tak dla pewności odczekują jeszcze dziesięć minut. I dopiero, gdy Peter korzystając ze swojego super słuchu, stwierdza że John zasnął, wychodzą. W mniej niż dwie minuty odjeżdżają z podjazdu i nawet jeśli ryk silnika obudził szeryfa, to i tak już nie ma znaczenia.

Kierują się na zachód miasteczka, do starych magazynów, które znajdowały się na granicy Beacon Hills i ciągnącego się wiele kilometrów rezerwatu. Stiles wpatruje się w szary asfalt przed nimi, bo wie, że oczy wilkołaka skupione są na nim i za nic w świecie nie chce teraz odwzajemnić tego spojrzenia. Cokolwiek między nimi się dzieje nie wpływa dobrze na ich i tak wybrakowany plan działania.

Oddycha z ulgą, kiedy w umówionym miejscu dostrzega Scotta i Deatona. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, bo musi wiedzieć czy wszystko u nich dobrze.

\- Do zaćmienia zostało mniej niż cztery godziny - mówi Alan zamiast przywitania - Musicie się pospieszyć.

\- A gdzie Derek? - pyta Peter przechylając się lekko w stronę otwartego okna, co nie było raczej koniecznością skoro Scott słyszy równie dobrze co on. Może to ma coś wspólnego z tym, jak twarz Deatona zmienia się w nieprzeniknioną maskę, a McCall wpatruje się w Stilesa jakby go nie znał lub nie wierzył, że można być tak głupim. A to bardzo nie podoba się Stilnskiemu, bo takie wzrokowe okazywanie dezaprobaty powinno być zarezerwowane tylko i wyłącznie dla niego.

\- Spotkał się z Jennifer - odpowiada emisariusz.

Stiles może poczuć ciepły powiew powietrza, gdy Hale oddycha z ulgą. Peter może nabierać wszystkich dookoła, że wciąż jest zimnokrwistym skurwielem, ale Stiles wie, że to tylko taki teatrzyk. Odruchowo zerka w jego stronę i dopiero, uświadamia mu jak blisko są. To może być przyczyna dla której pozostała dwójka wciąż wpatruje się w nich jak w jakieś dziwaczne stworzenie. Nie do końca będąc pewnym, co to dokładnie jest i czy aby na pewno nie wyrządzi jakichś szkód. Cóż... to mają mały kłopot, bo tak się składa, że nastolatek sam do końca nie wie czym są i jak to wszystko się skończy.

\- Okay - mamrocze cichutko - Widzimy się po wszystkim! - dodaje pewniejszym głosem, bo odrobina pozytywnego nastawienia jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

*******

Stiles nie mówi tego głośno, ale w pewien sposób czuje się pewniej mając kogoś obok siebie. Nastrój tego miejsca i naturalna energia, którą promieniuje las lekko go dezorientuje. To tak jakby łączyć ze sobą dwie przeciwstawne siły. Las wydaje się tętnić życiem, ale ziemia na której stoją budynki... coś jest w niej innego. Może wyczuć ten dziwaczny rodzaj odpychania, spowodowany nagłymi zmianami w przepływie energii. To trochę tak jak zerwany most, który nie tyle jest w stanie zobaczyć, co bardziej wyczuć. Każda kolejna taka wyrwa sprawia, że bardziej się boi. Różnie mówi się o strachu... że motywuje do działania, odbiera zdolność racjonalnego myślenia oraz, że tylko głupcy niczego się nie boją. W normalnej sytuacji nastolatek zgadza się po części z każdym z tych powiedzonek. Tylko, że tym razem wyraźnie coś jest nie tak. Taki rodzaj przerażenia czy wręcz terroru jest mu całkiem obcy. Nawet wtedy, gdy został porwany przez ludzi Gerarda nie bał się tak jak teraz. Dodatkowo czuje jakby te odczucia tak naprawdę nie należały do niego... jakby pochodziły z zewnątrz.

Może przez to, że jest dopiero początkującym druidem, zajmuje mu tak długo zorientowanie się, co to oznacza. Ta pustka i fale _bólusmutkustrachu_ porozsiewane po całym pomieszczeniu, to ślady śmierci. Siedemnaście takich punktów. Siedemnaście śmierci. Siedemnaście morderstw.

\- Stiles? - głos wilkołaka sprawia, że wraca do rzeczywistości i ze zdziwieniem zauważa, że prawie wszystko jest gotowe. W rozsypce jest tylko on sam. - Coś się stało?

\- Co wiesz o tym miejscu? - pyta niemal gorączkowo.

\- Niewiele... zakład produkujący części do samochodów został zamknięty, kiedy jeszcze byłem dzieciakiem, a później przez kilka lat był tutaj skup złomu... z czasem wszystko zniszczało i zarosło krzakami... nic szczególnego.

\- Nie powiedziałbym. - mówi Stilinski z przekąsem

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Na pewno to, że nie należy tu przyprowadzać Lydii skoro Jennifer tak łaskawie wyjawiła nam, że Martin jest banshee. - wie, że kluczy wokół tematu, ale bardzo nie chce mówić tego na głos, bo wtedy stanie się to bardziej realne. - Wiesz, że mogę jakby dostrzegać czy wyczuwać czyjąś aurę... aura to nic innego jak energia, która cały czas w nas krąży, a odcień aury mówi mi co nieco o danym człowieku...

\- No i?

\- To, że tylko śmierć zeruje tą energie.

\- To znaczy, że ktoś tu umarł?

\- Bardziej został zabity... i nie jedna osoba, a siedemnaście.

\- Chryste. Co teraz? To nie przeszkadza w tym, co masz zamiar zrobić? - Peter wydaje się być prawie przerażony.

\- Nie... - urywa na dwie sekundy - nienawidzę tego, że tak jest, ale... to w pewien sposób pomoże. Pomyśl - skoro mnie aż tak wytrąciło to z równowagi, to najprawdopodobniej to samo czeka daracha.

\- Spróbuj spojrzeć na to w ten sposób: przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu ich śmierć będzie znacząca... wiem, że to tandetne i brzmi okropnie... ale i tak teraz nie ożywimy trupów. - Stiles wie, że starszy stara się na swój dziwaczny, odrobinę przerażający sposób go pocieszyć... - Nawet nie wyczuwam zapachu krwi ani niczego związanego z rozkładem... to musiało stać się kilka lub kilkanaście lat wcześniej.

*******

Stiles ostrożnie rozsypuje jemiołę w płytkim rowku, wykopanym przez wilkołaka. Zostawia tylko malutką, dosłownie dwu centymetrową przerwę. Następnie powtarza to z proszkiem z jarzębu wymieszanym z jego krwią i popiołem z szałwii oraz zwyczajną solą kuchenną. Jak niedawno wyczytał te dwie ostatnie substancje pomagają odpędzać wszystko, co złe. Chronią. Ma nadzieje, że to zwiększy wytrzymałość pułapki.

Gdy mówił o swoim pomyśle Deatonowi był jeszcze niezdecydowany i bał się, że bardziej tym zaszkodzi. Niby w jednej ze starych ksiąg opisujących polowania na złe czarownice (bo są i dobre) uważano, to jako niezbędnik... ale wciąż zły druid, to nie wiedźma. Niby różnią się w niewielkim stopniu, ale darach z całą pewnością jest silniejszy. Starszy emisariusz nie pomógł mu za wiele, bo sam nigdy tego nie próbował, ale zapewnił, że na pewno nie zaszkodzi.

 

Gdy kończy patrzy z niewielkim uśmiechem na Petera, który odwzajemnia się lekkim grymasem. Teraz czas na świeżą krew. Jej zapach ma zmasować przed darachem i Deucalionem, to co tak naprawdę zamierzają. Jennifer jako pierwsza zostanie zwabiona do kręgu przez Dereka, a Deaton czekający w pobliżu go zamknie, jak tylko alfa się z niego wymknie. Natomiast Deucalion musi uwierzyć w to, że Peter faktycznie jest jego sprzymierzeńcem. A co bardziej przekona potwora, który wyrżną z zimną krwią kilkunastu emisariuszy niż wilkołak z krwią druida za pazurami?

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za błędy :)
> 
> Zapraszam również na: 
> 
> https://noemiharpia.blogspot.com/
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/noemiharpia


End file.
